


The Seven Years

by GeorgiaWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Magic, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Prophecy, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Wizard Bilbo, Young Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiaWrites/pseuds/GeorgiaWrites
Summary: Bilbo Baggins knows nothing. Nothing. Period. Nothing about magic. Nothing about Hogwarts, and absolutly nothing about the prophecy. Everything is a shock to him when he gets his Hogwarts letter.Weird things has been happening in her household as long as Riley Goldenwood can remember. She isn't exactly surprised when she gets her Hogwarts letter, but it shocking. Shocking to be a witch, just like the sister she looks up too.Ever since he was young, Jake Thompson knew that one day, he will get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. When? He didn't know. He just knew he came from magical herritage. He feels free when he enters Diagon Alley, and all it's shops.In this twist of a Harry Potter\The Hobbit crossover, The Seven Years references old characters from the original HP series by J.K. Rowling, and new original charcters from GeorgiaWrites herself. New terms, old terms. All a mash up that should be read.





	1. Year One, Prologue

Light, all over, trying to seep through my closed eyes. That I can deal with fairly easily when I wake, my room is always like that in the morning. I’ve gotten used to it as I’ve grown up. But when I also come back into consciousness without any feeling at all for I have no idea whatsoever reason. Telling my head it’s morning, I try to open my eyes, but I can’t. I can’t move either, and I have no idea why. That’s when I get a little (maybe a lot) worried My eyes continue to stay closed to several minutes. But all that’s in my mind is waking up. I want to tell myself I’m dreaming, but this feels way more realistic than that.

“Stop pulling me, I can walk, you know! I’m happy too, in my own way that isn’t skipping this way and that like a five year old.” A young woman says from nearby. Not sounding very happy at all, like she had the time of her life running ten miles. “You’ve been visiting him almost everyday since we’ve been back here, almost a week and a half. You were just here thirty minutes ago. Why do we need to be back here now?” Her voice gives me impression that you don’t want to know what she’ll do next if you make her bad side. The tackle life by being intimidating impression.

“We swear we’re telling the truth, May! He really did jerk his leg, his good leg, the leg that wasn’t hit by that curse, I mean. But he really did move!” A boy says. I hear the sound of feet running toward me. “Ask Pomfrey, she’ll tell you. We have to hurry, we can’t miss him waking up!”

“I didn’t say that I don’t believe you. I’m just bringing the fact that he’s been comatose for two weeks, all three of us know that, mostly our still sore muscles that had to carry him, screaming our lungs out for help.” The woman says again. “The curse that hit him was very strong.”

“Well, we will admit you did sound doubtful before.” Another girl, a slightly younger one, says.

“Great...” The older girl, who I now think might be May says. “As much as we wanted him awake and strong. We were hoping he’d stay out until after his appointment at St. Mungo’s.”

“Come on! There’s already so much we have to catch him up on!” The young girl yells enthusiastically.

“Wow, you’re active for a seventeen year old.” May says under her breath, me barely catching it.

“We still don’t know that, if he’s out of unconsciousness.” The boy says matter-of-factly. Footsteps run in my direction.

“Hello, Mrs. Goldenwood, I haven’t seen you since you graduated, nearly four years ago.” Says an older woman, further away, obviously overhearing the conversation like I am. “Well, if you’d like to know, you can be sure our Mr. Baggins over here has learned a lot from the example you put out for him while you were a student.”

“She’s right, May. You should’ve seen him put in that Prefect badge for the first time! He was so dashingly handsome, so responsible.” The young girl says in an exaggerating way.

“Remember he was also very shocked Riley. Remember what he said at my house? He said he didn’t deserve the privilege of wearing a second badge on his uniform.”

“Not everyone wants to hear what you have to say, Jake. I could honestly care less if you think Bilbo was shocked to become a Slytherin Prefect. I remember him being quite proud of himself when he attached the badge on his robes for the first time. He also said he was excited to get to know the new first years, he said he wanted to tell them of his experience, and help them with subjects. Melanie Brake, even said he was the most helpful.”

“Maybe it’s because you have a crush on him. You’ve been denying it since our fourth year. Admit it now Riley. Or forever hold your peace.” The girl mumbles something, which I can’t hear this time

“That’s how you our best friend apart from someone under the effects of Polyjuice Potion.” May says, laughing. “But on to serious manners. Did he really jerk his good leg? And is he going to be okay? What’s in store for him? He’s only seventeen. He deserves to live a healthy, long and happy life.”

“His leg did move, May. But we don’t what’s next for him, I’m afraid, I have just sent a message through the Floo Network to your aunt, trying to see if we can move his appointment up to maybe tomorrow, but the earliest is next week. The hospital has had their hands full for weeks. But neither of us aren’t very hopeful on his leg. He’ll need further cheeking though, but amputation is a possibility.”

“Do you have numbers? Make this all a bit more realistic.” The young girl, Riley asks.

“There’s a forty percent chance he’ll have his right leg for more than a month, assuming there aren’t any more complications, the infection has already gone pretty much untreated until you came here. If he has those odds though, Kate believes there’s only half chance he’ll have that leg for the remainder of his life. He probably won’t want it.”

“Why so sad?” Riley asks, sounding like she’s almost crying. “Why can’t the first statistic be a more hopeful?”

“How long we and him were stuck with only leaves as his bandages, and bread as food, sticks as splints for him, our arms as a very uncomfortable hospital bed. His Quidditch uniform guards the only protection from pain anywhere else when and if we drop him. In the situation he’s in, I believe we can hope in forty percent.”

What’s Quidditch? Are they referring to me? Is it just me, or does the body that likely is controlling me really have the same name as me. I’m hoping it’s just a coincidence, because I don’t know what to think if it isn’t. If this is real, which I don’t think it is. I don’t this happening to me. What does “amputation” even mean? Probably not very good.

My eyes open, the lights almost blinding me, I look right to see the three of them. A boy with pale skin, the same medium brown eyes I have, and short blonde hair. The girls. The one who I take as May stands in the middle, she has a darker tone of skin, green eyes, and wavy dark hair that goes to her shoulders. Riley, the younger girl, looks like she could be May’s sister, the same skin, but Riley’s hair is much lighter, a light brown-orange. All three are Big Folk. I have never seen any of them in my life.

“Hello, Riley, Jake, May. Where am I?” I ask, giving them eye contact, Riley sighs, looking like she’s trying to not to jump at me. “The last thing I remember is us in the forest, and me being hit by one of those officers from that Ministry.”

“Yes, they were following us for nearly two days after you broke me out of Azkaban, as far as I remember.” Says May, I think.

“What did they want from us anyway?” I ask.

“Most likely me back in that room. And maybe you three for trial” May confers. “But, Bilbo, what you were doing back there was brave. But not without mentioning very stupid, dumb, scary. We thought we lost you. Never, ever sacrifice yourself like that again!”

“All I wanted to do was protect you!” I yell. “I have no clue to what I’d do if you’re in my spot. We ran away to do one thing, and I believe I did my part quite well. I believe we are back at Hogwarts I assume.”

“You ran away to do one thing. We followed to help you not die..” Riley says.

What’s Hogwarts? A hole that I’ve never heard of? Doesn’t sound like it.

“Yes we are. But doing your part almost got you killed! Think before you act! It’s not that hard.” May yells. “You should’ve thought twice about even thinking about flying out of grounds during a Quidditch game even though you know you’re a Chaser!”

“Oh come on, May. It’s not like anyone noticed. And who told you how I snuck out? How do you know it was all my idea to save you from Azkaban?” I ask moodily, my eyes rolling.

“I think they noticed you turning left as the Quaffle was going toward your teams hoops. I think the entire arena noticed. They also said it in the prison, if you forgot.” May says bluntly. I pause for a moment, trying to put sense into what “my friend” said.

“Well, at least you’re out of there, and we’re all here together.”

Obviously having enough of May’s stubborn snapping, I look left, at the older woman, who’s just like the other three. She has the same curly hair I do, but a little shorter, and whiter, she wears a green hat. She’s storing a bunch a of bottles into a cabinet.

“Hello, Madame. How long was I out for. How long have I been under your supervision?” I ask, she pauses in her task and looks at me.

“You’ve been unconscious for two weeks, you’ve been back here for ten days. Your friends were only in the wing for two days. But since you wanted the most painful end of things. You won’t be out of here until you go to St. Mongo’s. Your face is fairly disfigured, you don’t have too much of a chin, but when you look in the mirror, you’ll see I’ve been doing some work to improve it here and there, and the leg that was hit by that curse is pretty much ruined, muscle is gone.” The woman, who is most likely that Madame P-something says.

“I get why you said ‘painful end of things’ but St. Mongo’s? Is what happened to me really that bad? Why do I need to go there?” I ask, my voice scared, I start whimpering, a tear drops from my left eye.

“I’m answering the second question first, and the answe is: yes, it is that bad and I believe you most likely overheard why you need better medical attention, Bilbo. You may need ampution, and you need your face fully fixed.” May says stubbornly, I flinch when she says my name. I look at her, and the first thing she does is slap my right leg, and she hits it hard. Even though I feel nothing at all, in less than a second I’m wailing my head off. I’m glad I’m I have no feeling in my body “Well it’s on you, you jumped in front of us so we wouldn’t get more hurt than we already were.” Not helping. Making me feel worse. Tears flood my vision, as May takes a tiny circle out of her pocket and tried opening it, but her endever is stopped by Jake.

“He’s already in a bad mood because you slapped him, if I were you, I wouldn’t direct that mirror to him.” Jake says, trying to keep his grip on May’s arm. I wipe the tears away with my blanket

“He brought this entire thing upon himself, Jake. He needs it.” May yells, yanking her arm away, and opens the mirror and directs it at me. What I’m met with is a boy with curly hair just shades lighter than the colour of chocolate, light brown skin, but he has dark green eyes. He has cuts, his fairly disfigured face, left cheek almost non-existent, barely any chin, no eyebrows. The torn up skin is held together by black knots all over, is swollen, and he looks like he has just been crying. Cause he has. This is just a coincidence, he looks exactly like a young version of me, mostly. I tell myself I’m just dreaming again, but I’m not so convinced this time. This boy has the same name as me, and looks a lot like me. Will this get any weirder? This is turning into a nightmare quicker than I want to. I just want to wake up at this point, but I can’t.

I’m speechless for minutes. My eyes fixated on my face, so is my mind. He’s controlling me.

“Come on, you three. Let Bilbo here get his rest. He needs as much of it as he can get. He has a lot of pain ahead of him.” The healer says after about five minutes.

“I’m so excited.” I say with a strong tone of sarcasm.

“Be quite!” May snaps quietly.

“Oh, Slughorn told us to tell you to expect him to come bring him flowers and a card later, after he’s finished organizing his potion ingredients.” Riley says, I hear footsteps as they fade away, and my eyes close to try falling back asleep. Which I don’t do for several minutes.

I hope I’m finished with this weird dream, but I’m not. Something weird starts happening. Everything starts going backwards. Beginning with that conversation. Then it’s blackout again, for what seems like forever. Then, I’m surrounded by trees, tons of them, and I’m laying down, surrounded by several guys wearing blue from head to toe. But I’m only like that for a second. I bounce back up, the guys bounce back, then we’re all attacking each other, holding long wooden sticks, we do different motions with them, and lights with several different colours come out of them. This only lasts for twenty seconds, then me (not really), May, Jake and Riley are sitting down, catching our breath. Then May and I stand up and walk into more trees, and everything continues. We are just about to walk back when everything goes back to normal.

“May. What is it?” My voice asks moodily. “How come you’re not grateful for everything I’ve done?”

“It’s you, Bilbo!” May says angrily, stomping her feet in frustration. “What you did. What you have become.”

“What did I do? You were the one put on trial for no reason!” I yell, I try turning around but May grabs my arm, and pulls me back. I yelp, landing on sticks.

“You know what I’m talking about. What made you so stern? Where did that nervous get-it-done-and-over-with kid in braces go?”

“He grew up, May, just like dorky Riley, and wannabe hero Jake. He wanted to prove himself as powerful, strong.”

I look at May, she doesn’t look convinced, she shakes her head and continues. She grabs me by my arm and drags me. “Tell me the truth! You know you’re lying.”

“Ow! Let go of me!” My legs kick, and my arm that isn’t held by May is trying to loosen her grip on me. I start crying, obviously in pain.

“You were scared of everything, Bilbo, when you first came to Hogwarts. You were just petrified. Every minute that wasn’t in class, you would cry until you’d fall asleep, even in the bathroom. You used to flinch at the sight of your books. You sometimes couldn’t stand to see yourself in the mirror, like you were ashamed of yourself. You wouldn’t raise you hand for weeks, you wouldn’t talk to anyone who wanted nothing but to help you adjust. Why can’t I see him one more time, just tell him I’d be there for him?” May says, I don’t stop crying miserably. “Stop crying! Just tell me the truth!”

I don’t speak. May gives up and drops my arm. May takes out a tiny leather book out of her coat pocket and gives it to me. Pause in my sobbing. And I look inside it, it’s a bunch of pictures of a young boy and his friends. The first one is of a boy who I recognize as an even younger version of the one who controls me, sitting on a three-legged stool, wearing a huge pointed brown hat, the hat looks like it has a confused expression, I have a nervous look on my face. I’m wearing black and grey all over, a bunch of older people are behind me, sitting behind a table. I look below the first, another one of him standing with May, who looks considereably younger, we are both wearing the same black clothes, but now they have different colour stripes, he has silver and green, and May has yellow and black, they are both wearing badges on our lefts, he has a green snake, May’s is a black badger. He looks like he’s been crying, which he seems to do a lot apparently. May has her arm on his shoulder, like she’s trying to comfort him. I keep reading. As the book goes on he slowly gets older. After twenty pages, he’s shown in the middle, being linked by Riley and Jake, he’s smiling, revealing his teeth, which are covered in tiny grey circles and a straight line the same colour.

“Why do want me to see these? I remember everything, the Sorting, you, coming back for my second year wearing those braces. Why is this important?” I ask, trying to give the book back to her, she doesn’t let me. I put it in my pocket. I try walking away again, and she lets me for a while longer.

“Just tell me, Bilbo, why did you sneak out of Hogwarts to try and find me? You broke about twenty rules doing that. You’re risking your own cage in that terrible place.” May says. “You’d never think about doing that before I graduated. That’s why Slughorn turned you into a prefect. Look at you now, when you broke school rules, we have enough on our trail.”

“We lost them a long time ago, they’re likely lost. It’s hard to not get lost in a place like this.” I say, looking at her, my moody tone not going away.

“You know what, let’s just go back to the others, you’re not being cooperative with me at all.” May says, sighing defeatedly.

Everything goes backwards again, for longer this time. We are walking backwards in the forest, a huge building comes into sight. We are slowly getting closer, and closer to it. I don’t want it to go forward again this time. And it doesn’t. But only after the clearing and running inside through a maze of ugly doors, with tiny windows, running up several stair cases, trying to be stopped by people in black the entire time. We reach another floor, and instead of continuing up the stairs, we run unstopping. The first open cell comes into view and May runs into it, the door closes as it’s lit on fire, then it extinguishers itself and I think we have another entire conversation. Great. This is likely going to go forward again.

And it does.

Now it’s “me”, Riley and Jake running along a corridor of small cells. I look behind, Riley and Jake look like they’ve been running a long time, the tired look on the faces, I’m ahead of them, so I must be the same way, both have cuts I’ve never noticed until now.

“Keep running. We never know when those guards can find our trail again.” I whisper as loudly as I dare. A loud gasp comes from several feet in front of us, giving us extra motivation to keep going.

“Oh no. Them.” May’s voice is the quietest I’ve ever heard it. We keep running, and stop to see May’s face between the bared window. She looks at us as if she’s seen us before, but trying to put names on our faces. Her face in particular doesn’t look like it’s been cleaned in a while, all the dirt and grime.

“Hello, May.” I say as if to give May a clue to us. “You look, relatively worn down.”

“Not the least of my problems, what’s your name... Bilbo. What I’m trying to wonder is, what the heck are you doing here? You brought Riley and Jake with you too? Are you serious? Do yes have any idea how dangerous it is around here?” 

“Yes.” Riley and Jake say in unison.

“Who’s insanely reckless idea was this?” May asks as if she’s trying to interrogate us.

“His.” They say again, pointing at me. I elbow both of them in the ribs. 

“Let’s just find a way to open this thing up and get out of here. Not like Alohamora works here, so we have to use our imagination, like, Incendio, Bombarda or some other spell that makes fire, or breaks stuff, that’s fine too.” I whisper to Jake and Riley, equally looking at them. They nod understandingly, we grab our sticks and aim at the door. “On my count to three. One. Two... May, I’d take cover if I were you. Three!” We start yelling and red lights hit the door, creating small explosions. It takes a few minutes, but there is finally a dent big and deep enough to kick into a hole, for May to crawl through.

“There they are!” Someone yells just after May crawls out. We look behind, four people are running towards us, yards behind, but getting closer. I think those guards I was just talking about found us.

“Run and don’t you dare stop for anything!” I yell, already six feet ahead of the others. They quickly follow.

Everything goes backwards again. It doesn’t stop for long time this time. I don’t really care. I’ve had enough of this weird dream. I’ve had enough of it for a long time.

But after what seems like forever, it goes forward again. It stops with me sitting in small room by myself. I’m looking out the window. Inside of a huge brown building, which makesBag End, my home, look like the size of a teacup. People are walking this way and that. I look the other way, at a silver trunk with the initials B.B. on it, beside it, is a cage with a tiny black cat. The tiny thing looks traumatized, scared.

“Oh, Midnight, you don’t like being in that confined thing, don’t you?” I ask, tacking the latch off the door, I take the cat out, handling it on my lap. “Believe me, I’m still not used to the entire ‘you’re a wizard’ thing either. But it’s all perplexing in way I can’t describe, if you get what I mean.” The cat looks at me as if I’m crazy. “You don’t really understand. You weren’t the one who woke up in a forest. I was.”

“Hello.” Says a considerably younger Jake from outside. “You look like one of those kids who’d rather be alone, no offence, I’m the same way, but it does get lonely after a while. I’ll admit that.” He chuckles. I stand and close the door, holding Midnight, I’m only two inches taller than him.

“Come on in. Please don’t mind her, she’s only a kitten, I did as much as I could, but she isn’t exactly house trained. But she just went before we left for the station, so nothing much to worry about.” I open the door, and he walks inside, setting his things on the other seat on the opposite side of where my stuff is.

“First year? Jake asks. I nod. “I guess that puts us in the same boat then.” He looks out the window and sighs.

“I was just thinking to myself how weird all this magic is.” I say. “Even though I’ve studied enough to not be clueless about everything for at least a couple weeks in each subject. I’m still pretty nervous.”

“About what?” Jake asks.

I pause, as if trying to think. “Everything. What if the teachers don’t like my efforts? What if I don’t make friends?” 

“I’ve been worrying about that as well. But hey! You look like someone who has a lot in common with me. Mind if I stay? We can be friends. Take a little bit of the worry off us. We can share bad jokes with each other.” Jake says, the last part makes me laugh. “See, you get me.” He joins.

“How can you? I still don’t know your name, and you still don’t know mine.” I tell Jake, who is still laughing.

“My name is Jake.” Jake says, no longer laughing.

“Don’t laugh, but mine is Bilbo.” I say. Jake looks unamused. Why would I think my own name is funny, my friends don’t laugh when they talk about me, unless it’s something funny, “Everyone will know when we’re at school. Name tags were required on the uniform list, I probably shouldn’t be this embarrassed to introduce myself. But I think I know you from somewhere, you look familiar.”

“You look familiar as well.” Jake says, than gasps as if he is realizing something that he should have remember. “You’re that-”

He is cut off. “Yes, I am the kid who freaked out.” 

“Anyway, what’s your cat’s name?” Jake asks.

“Midnight.” I tell him, I give her to Jake, he rubs her head.

“She’s very pretty.” Says Jake. “I also love that collar, it looks adorable on her.”

“Thanks. I picked it out myself.” I giggle.

The conversation continues between Jake and I for a long bit of time. No May, no Riley. Nobody joins us. But we seem to be okay with that.

But when I expect it to go backwards again. It doesn’t. It goes forward, I watch as countryside speeds past us as it slowly gets darker. A huge building comes into view. But then it rewinds again, as if something wanted me to see the place then changed it’s mind. It goes backwards faster and faster. If I had control over myself, I would’ve thrown up or passed out of motion sickness a long time ago. But then, it stops, and I’m in darkness.

Then I wake up. Not in the bed I remember falling asleep in, but in a forest.

“What?”

“What did you see? Is he the kid in the prophecy?” A voice asks, powerful and maybe even intimidating to some.

“I saw a lot of things that would make him relatively very uncomfortable, Zeus.” Another voice with the same aura tells the first. “But yes. He is the one centred in the prophecy.” He looks at the small body on a table twice a long. The body looks like an average man in the mid twenties in features. But in hight, he can easily be mistaken for a kindergartener in modern times. According to what the grey wizard told him, he has a very high sense of self sense. Calling him a five-year-old and asking him if he’s lost his mommy, might not be the best move. The council will have to highten him, painful as it is, as well as de-age, which is also very uncomfortable.

“How long ago was the fall of You-Know-Who?” Says a third voice. “How long has he been on the loose?”

“It’s been two months, Gandalf.” A fourth voice. “He has been on the run for a couple weeks now.”

“I see.” The third voice says again, he fingers his chin in thought. “But how can a prophecy like this center around somebody like Bilbo? He’s never really had much experience outside of his country’s borders, and worldwalking? Getting that letter? He’d never accept it!”

“We have no choice. We’re just as skeptical about him as you are, but we have to do it.” The second voice says. “He’ll get used to it eventually.”

“Let’s just turn him, dump him somewhere and get back to our own business. Better give him time to adjust to the new stuff than have him only have an hour than bam, Hogwarts, here he comes.” The first voice says. Everyone else laughs. As stubborn as Zeus can be, he can act on his pros and cons. He is the king of the sky for some reason. He also has a sense of humour.

Several people go to a counter to grab small bottles, and put them by the body. No one can help but look at him nervously. A lot depends on him, everyone knows that, but they all look at him in doubt.

“Ready?” The third voice asks again. A few people walk closer and grab bottles, one opens his mouth.

The third voice counts down from three, the people at the table pour the bottles contents into his mouth, as quickly as possible.

They step away from him as the body starts screaming in pain, kicking his legs as if he doesn’t know what else to do. His body starts growing, his curly hair straightens slightly. He’s also given new clothes, to help him fit in. Blue runners, black pants, and a dark red sweater. Everyone sighs in satisfaction. He looks exactly like a ten year old, looks and all. They turn to look at a map, finding the perfect place to put him.

This is going to be good.


	2. Year One: Reflection In The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo wakes up in a forest after his weird dream, he is shocked to find he is in the body of a kid. He has no choice but to allow the Weasley family, who find him, to take him in

I notice the change in my voice immediately. It’s a child’s voice, but it still has resemblance to my own, like I noticed in that dream. That’s what makes it creepier. I try telling myself I’m dreaming again, but I’m not convinced at all this time. I really asked myself “what?” unlike in the dream, where I was being controlled by someone. I yelp, clapping my hand over my mouth, that I also really did. I didn’t pay attention to what I was wearing in the dream, but now I am. A long dark sleeve goes up to my wrist. Not what I went to sleep wearing at all. Not even close.

I also feel pain. A lot of it, more than I’ve ever felt in my life. My legs feel like they’ve been stretched to further than the max hight. My back feels, well, it feels the same way. My feet feel like they’ve been compacted together, like bones have just been reorganized, maybe even taken out. But I can still move. My toes touch the roof of... Is that a shoe? I try the other foot, hits the same thing. I’m wearing shoes.

I’m nervously hoping I’m just dreaming, even though I already fairly sure I’m not. My face is buried in my arms. My lungs are on fire from the voice change, I kick my legs, but when they hit the ground, something helps them back up. I know what that something is.

I begin to cry. At myself. Why am I lost in a forest? The dream.

I prop myself on my arms “Help me, please!” I yell as loud as possible. Knowing that it isn’t likely for someone to be near me. “No! No, no, no, no! This is just a dream, any second I’ll wake up back in my room and none of this will have happened.” I try calming down my legs and close my eyes for a few minutes. I open them again to see the same scenery I saw before I closed them. I find a small river ten feet to the left. I’m too sore to stand up and I think walking would be a lost cause. I use my hands to drag myself, my body screaming at me to stop. I stop at the bank and look at an entirely new reflection. My curly hair has straightened, becoming a little longer as well, my formally brown eyes have taken a dark green. All my features look younger. My teeth are either crooked, or misplaced, which makes me angry. That took a long time to fix! Confirming what I sort of already thought. I’m a kid. I remember having those eyes when I was seventeen.

“This isn’t me. It must be a mistake!” I shout nervously. I impulsively dunk my face into the cold water. I feel water come through my eyes and ears. It is.

I push myself up and start screaming and crying again, louder and more hysterically, at the realization, my legs kicking hard enough to shake the entire ground within ten feet. “I said help!” I scream even louder than the first time. I try moving my tongue around my mouth, getting used to the position of my teeth, or at least, trying to. But a tiny something in my head tells me they won’t be that way forever.

I wipe the tears off of my face and look back into the lake, my reflection still the green eyed boy with longer than normal hair I just saw. Not helping. The new... me

I sulk back to where I woke up. I roll onto my back and look at the sky, or at least what isn’t blocked by the leaves, my hands behind my neck. It’s easily lunchtime, clouds slowly pass by. I calm down again after a while. I forget everything, thinking I’m just cloud gazing. When I stand up to walk home, I remember. I have no idea where I am.

I don’t want to get more lost, so I stay put. I sit back down, staring at the trees. Maybe I should try to get some rest. It might help with the discomfort. More or less help me relax.

I’m just about to look around until a voice calls. “Hello? Could you call out again? Say anything, but loud! We aren’t going to hurt you!” It says. It’s coming from the left, but far to it.

I stand up, wobbling a little, getting used to my balance, and run a little in the direction the voice came from. “Please just help me!” I scream. “I’m lost and I need help!”

In minutes I hear footsteps coming towards me. Two faces come out from the tries. One is a woman with short aging red hair. The other is a man with hair the same color, but hasn’t been cut for a long time. Almost like mine. My hair goes just below my shoulders, when it used to be three fingers above. Both have concerned looks on their faces. They’re shocked when they see me. Of course they do. How often do they see a child in the middle of a forest? Not very often, I don't think.

“Oh my. It’s a child!” The woman gasps, running to me. She pats my shoulders, as if she’s trying to comfort me, but I only feel pressure. 

“How obvious do you think that is?” I ask bluntly. “Take a good, long look at me!” 

“Would you like to come home with us, sweetie? You look absolutely terrified, Arthur and I can sit you on the couch and give you nice hot bowl of soup. We don’t mean to hurt you at all.” She sounds like an overprotective mother. Knowing that she’s likely going to treat me like a mommies boy, though I am technically that, I’m not so sure about taking the offer. But she does sound genuine about trying to help me. I’m pretty sure the two are also the only people I can find within a walking distance of where I stand.

I don’t have much of a choice. “Yes, please.” There’s more pros to hanging with a couple who are likely going to treat me like a baby than sitting the way I am right now in a forest for the rest of my life. Though I do hope to age eventually.

“Follow us then.” The man says, walking back where he and the woman came. She follows, them I do about thirty seconds after. “It’s a bit of a walk, but it’s good exercise.” I run to catch up to them. I wobble several steps.

“It’s fine.” I tell them, despite my body screaming no. “I should as well move the legs a little bit. Good for the body.” 

“Get used to the legs a little.” My head says.

“What brings a young man like you so far in here? If I may ask.” The man says, looking at me and not ahead like he should be. I’m about to protest at the first part, then I remember that’s what I am, for some reason.

“I just woke up here, like this.” I tell him, spreading my arms at my sides, hoping they’d understand. 

“What do you mean?” The woman asks. They clearly don’t.

“Long or short story. Not really, you wouldn’t understand.” I tell them. “I seriously don’t want to talk right now. I just want to get used to this.” They don’t say anything and we keep walking. They’re probably just as confused as I am. “But do you know anyone who can possibly fix this, or help me find a way home?”

They still look very confused.

A multi story worn-down building comes into view after half an hour. It looks like somebody took a bunch of rooms and piled them on top of each other, and did a very bad job on it. Stilts hold the areas that overhang, making the building look even uglier.

“Are you sure this place is safe.” I ask as we come closer. “Is this even a house?”

“It’s home. It’s been through a lot. You’re safe here.” The man says. We come to a door. A rectangular shape with a circlar knob with a keyhole. He unlocks it, and opens it. An empty kitchen, the entire first floor is empty in fact.

After walking inside, I’m almost tempted to take off my new shoes, even though I don’t know how (I know, silly me) (I’ll do so eventually). “You don’t have to take those off, if you don’t want to.” The woman tells me, patting my shoulder again. She walks to a couch and folds a blanket. The man is right in the kitchen, a few feet beside me, cutting a tomato.

I walk around the house, closer to a second door, a staircase right beside it. I sit down on the second step to rest my tired feet, still sore from the walking.

“Umm... We haven’t given our names. You can’t give asylum to some random kid you don’t know.” I say pointingly, also trying to bring up conversation. 

“Well, my name is Molly, and he, standing beside you, is my husband Arthur Weasley, the kids are upstairs, they’ll probably introduce themselves at supper.” The woman (Molly) tells me. I giggle at Weasley. “You don’t have to give us yours, if you’re shy.”

“I’ll give my name to you. It’s Bilbo.” I tell them, almost expecting them to laugh at me. “I also wouldn’t really describe myself as shy.”

“Well, why don’t you stay a while and sit down?” Arthur asks me, taking a large bowl out of a cabinet.

“I wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon.” I tell them. “We’re in the middle of pretty much nowhere, where I would I go?”

“Get as comfy as you want, that’s a good boy.” Molly says. She walks around like she’s trying to make me think she’s doing something.

I notice both haven’t said my name. Did they not hear it? Or do they not like it? I think it’s the latter. I believe they heard it clear as day.

“I said my name is Bilbo already, you can call me that.” I remind them, they ignore me, too focused in their own tasks.

“Mum, who is that downstairs?” Asks a young woman. Not Riley, another voice.

“Just a boy we found in the forest nearby, Ginny, nothing to worry about.” Molly yells.

“Nothing to worry about? How old is he?! Where in the forest was he?” Yells a young man, not Jake, several years older. Footsteps are pounding. I look up, two young adults stand six feet in front of me, a girl and a boy, both have the same red hair as their parents. They study me carefully. I hate the staring.

“He looks and sounds like he’s about eleven, but we can’t be sure.” Arthur tells the young man. I cringe at that. “But he will be staying with us for the time being, until we can find him a proper place to stay.”

“What about Hermione’s home? She just left, I’m sure she won’t mind keeping him.” Says the girl.

“She’s busy tracking down her parents in Australia, and she wants to complete her final year, so she hasn’t graduated.” Molly tells her. “He’s stuck with us. The Lovegoods’ aren’t an option either, they’re still trying to get their house repaired after those Death Eaters attacked it.”

“Why don’t we send him to a foster home. He needs to go to school, or something like that. We can’t educate him.

“Is that all he has to wear?” The young man asks again, now studying my clothes. “That red sweater, and black jeans? Not that it doesn’t look good.” I look down at myself, groan and shrug. I forgot again. Then again, my memory isn’t always the most reliable.

“I think so, I didn’t find a pack or anything near me.” I tell the four of them. “But if this is all I have, I’ll deal with it, not much of a problem.”

“How old are you?” Asks the girl.

“We don’t know. I just said we thought he was around eleven but we aren’t sure.” Arthur says.

“We were talking to him.” Says the boy.

“I don’t know.” I say.

“Do you have amnesia or something.” The boy asks again.

I don’t say anything. I don’t know how old I am now. I remember I went to sleep at fifty years of age. All I know is that I’m a kid now, and I have to get used to it and accept it, which will take awhile when you’re me. The least of my worries was trying to figure my age, but I do think Arthur did make a valid estimate, though I don’t exactly like it.

“Ron, Ginny. Would you like to take Bilbo up to the spare room please!” Molly yells to the kids. The boy, Ron, looks like he’s about to burst laughing, but looks shocked at the same time.

“Is that really the kid’s name?” He says madly. “What type of parents would give their kid a name like that?”

“Mine.” I point to him. “Do you come across a kid a different name every day?” Probably not.

“Oh, and please let him borrow some of your old clothes from when you were little.” Arthur tells. Ron (the boy) stomps his foot in frustration.

Ron grumbles something I’m unable to hear and begins to walk back up.

“Follow us... Bilbo.” Ginny (the girl) gestures. We follow. “Don’t listen to my brother. He can be stubborn sometimes. Don’t put it against him. He’s been through a lot. We all have. He’s really nice when he recuperates. You’ll see.” She adds reassuringly. “We are all grieving the loss of our brother, Fred.”

“I can be a little like that too.” I say.

“You get it.” She says, patting my shoulder.

I smile. “I don’t have any family. Both my parents died five years ago.” I say, knowing that I am lying. If I really am eleven, my father would have died before I would have been born. I wouldn’t have been born.

We stop at the third floor. Ron leads me to the left of two birch coloured doors and opens it. I walk in. There isn’t much. It’s a small room, just a bed and a wardrobe. No paintings on the wall. It doesn’t look like anyone’s really lived in it for a while.

The tiny room is enough to make do. I can individualize it later. I’m very sure Ron and Arthur will help me, and organize my clothes.

“Make yourself comfortable. Mum and Dad will call you when supper’s ready.” He tells me. He closes the door and I take a seat down on my bed. Rickety, also very lumpy. How can anyone sleep on this?

I throw myself into a laying position and think about all that’s happened today. My face in the river. Molly and Arthur Weasley finding me by chance and taking me in. I sigh, and think about sleeping. I close my eyes.

(/:::::::::::::::::.......:::::::::::::::::\\)

I wake up to hands shaking my shoulder. I didn’t even realize I fell asleep.

“What?” I ask sleepily. I almost flinch at my voice again.

“Supper is ready.” Says the voice of another young man. Not Ron. “Mum told me about you, and how they found you in the forest crying.”

“Thanks for coming up to tell me.” I tell the voice. “Tell them I’ll down in a minute.” I open my eyes and stretch my arms above my head. The man has the same hair the other four have, but it’s much messier, I notice a bandage on his ear.

“George.” He says. “You’ve already met Ron and Ginny, I assume. I also know your name already.”

“Yes, I did meet them.” I say. 

“I just came to tell you that supper is made and ready.” George says. He leaves the room. I sigh and follow him.

Downstairs, the table is all set up, everyone is sitting together. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, and two other, older, young adults who I haven’t met yet, with the same red hair as the rest of them. They give me a patient look. There is a huge bowl in the center of the table. Whatever is in it smells good.

“Bill, Charlie, George. This is Bilbo.” Says Ginny. George bursts in a laughing fit.

“The name. I can’t stop laughing!” He yells.

“George! Don’t offend him!” Molly yells, stomping a foot.

“As we said, we just found him in that forest nearby, and we will be having him around for a while.” Arthur adds. “Take a seat between Bill and Charlie.” He says to me. I stand in front of the stairs, confuded.

“Who gives their kid a name like that?” Either Bill or Charlie asks, also trying to stifle giggles. Repeating the same thing Ron asked. Molly and Arthur look almost offended. “Not that we’re teasing you or anything.”

“Charlie!” Molly scolds, smaking his elbow. “He’s a guest. We must treat him like father and I would treat you!”

“With overprotective love?” Asks Ron sarcastically. “He’s not related to us in any way, and we just met the poor kid today, and you expect us to kiss him goodnight?”

“Just treat him like he’s the baby brother you never had.” Arthur says. I laugh again.

“He doesn’t look like us at all! He looks like a male version of Hermione! If you ask me. Not that I mean to insult him in any way.”

“Come sit with us.” The other young adult says gesturing. I walk over to him, pulling out a spare chair. “I’m Bill, this is my brother Charlie.” I notice three huge scars on his face, almost like scratches.

“Sorry about her, she can be like that at times. It was the worst when we were your age, ten, eleven. When we got our acceptance letters to Hogwarts.” Charlie tells me.

“I understand. She loves you. She doesn’t want you to get hurt. That’s all.” I say. “And I don’t mind. This is better than sitting in a forest any day.”

“What happened, if you don’t mind me asking.” I ask. I turn to Bill, pointing at the scars.

“Just an incident with a werewolf. Nothing to worry about.” He tells me.

“Wolves? In the forest? Here?” I spit out almost without thinking. My heart skips a beat.

“Something happened at his old school, it was a total accident. He’s not a werewolf, the man who attacked him didn’t bite him, he also wasn’t changed.” Says Molly. I’m still breathing nervously.

“Don’t worry, I’m okay.” Bill tells me reassuringly. “My wife still loves me.”

“I was just scared for a second, that’s all.” I say. My breathing slows back to normal. 

Everyone has their attention on me. Asking me questions. “How long were you in the forest for?” Like that. It makes me uncomfortable after a few minutes. I don’t know the answers the any of these.

Arthur takes his seat in front of me, and holds his cup up, lightly knocking it. “Everyone. We just got the letter today that Ginny is going to be the head girl for her seventh year!” He says proudly, clapping his daughter, sitting left of him, on the shoulder. Ginny takes a small badge out of her shirt pocket. Everyone except Molly, Arthur and I clap and cheer. I don’t know what the ovation is for, but everyone seems really proud of her. I give her a whistle, despite being totally clueless.

“Thanks guys, but I really don’t think I deserve this.” She says, her face red.

“Our little sister, following her two eldest brothers’ in their footsteps.” Says Bill, smiling.

“What about Percy? He was Head Boy in his final year.” Ginny says.

“He left the family for the Ministry. We don’t speak of him.” Arthur tells her. He turns to me. “That reminds me. While you were sleeping, something came for you also.” Everyone else turns to me and look at me expectantly. My heart begins pounding all over again. How can I have someone write to me? I haven’t been here a day, and other people who aren’t the Weasleys’ know me? This doesn’t make sense.

“Me?” I ask. “A letter. For. Me?”

“Yeah. You!” Arthur says, nodding.

“We all read it.” Molly says.

“We didn’t think it would be likely, but you’re a wizard. Just like all of us!” Ron cheers. “You’re going to love the school. It’s amazing!”

“He’s going to love Charms!” Someone says.

“I think he’ll like Herbology.” Says another voice.

My heart pounds even faster. I feel something hot on my toes. I look down and see that my feet are engulfed in fire.

“What’s happening to me?” I yell, too scared to move. The fire slowly spreads.


	3. Year One: Of Fire and Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very uneventful.

I don’t take in the shock. I start screaming. The fire continues slowly spreading. I hear beeping coming from nearby.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asks. “Why is the fire alarm going off?”

Charlie looks down, and he starts shouting too. “You’re on fire. Calm down, you’re making it worse!” He says to me loudly. “He’s on fire!”

“How are his powers so sensitive to little things?” Asks Molly.

“Just help him!” Bill yells. “He doesn’t look like this has happened to him before. He’s obviously never heard of the term wizard! Just calm him down before he sets the entire house on fire!”

At that, the fire around my feet start to spread even faster. Everyone else walks over to me. Saying positive things to me. The invasion makes me feel worse.

The beeping continues. Everyone is still behind me or beside me. I’ve had enough. I can’t focus on anything that could help my head stop pounding. I can’t think about home. Not my tea. Not my recliner. All there is to focus on is fire, and a family who mean to help. But are doing the exact opposite. I want to scream. I want to pass out.

“Stop!” I shriek. Silence for a second. “Get away from me! All of you!” Everyone backs away, as I said. Molly runs to the sink and grabs a bowl from the cupboard above. She fills it with cold water. Other than that. Silence. My breathing begins to slow down. Molly takes the water to me slowly. She kneels by my feet.

“This’ll sting a bit. Don’t look please.” She tells me. She counts down from five and she slowly pours the bucket. I keep my eyes fixated on the roof. It does sting. But it doesn’t hurt. Not the way I expected it to. “We’re done.” She sighs after ten seconds.

“Are you okay?” Bill asks calmly. My head is suddenly dizzy.

“Yes.” I lie, trying to look at him. Everything is spinning before me.

After no warning, and ten seconds. I fall off my chair and lose consciousness.

(/:::::::::::::::::.......:::::::::::::::::\\)

I wake up back in my room. Maybe the fire was just a dream. But I remember it as clear as day. Not hoping on that very much.

Beside me, pinned to the wall, is a note. I take it down aggressively.

We didn’t mean to scare you like that. It was wrong and we all are very sorry. But we didn’t tell that the letter for you also included what happened to you and why. Stay in your room as long as you’d like. We understand and you can hate us as much as you want. We’re just as confused as you are. We hope this gives you the answers you’re looking for.

Molly and Arthur.

A light brown envelope drops on my lap. In small green handwriting it reads Mr. B. Baggins. The Second Smallest Bedroom. The Burrow. I flip the letter to open it. It’s held by a circle with the letter H in the middle. I take it off. I take out three papers the same colour. I read the first one.

We understand you must be wondering where you are. But you’re here for serious matters that concern the fate of the entire world. It centre's on you. We had a gathering last night, while you were sleeping, about this prophecy. What you may have thought was a dream, was actually an advanced potion that let us see the future in your perspective. Certain parts of it, at least. We understand you’re confusion, but we will assure you that everything will make sense eventually. Arthur Weasley is one my most loyal employees and he and his wife will be sure to help you.

Strange things may begin to happen to you, know that. That isn’t unusual. See, we had to do something to help you fit in. You are a wizard, not born. Spelled and Worldwalked. We at the Ministry will help as much as we can, but you’re sole purpose here will have to be done by you.

Sincerely: Kingsley Shakebolt, Minister of Magic.

I put the page aside and read the second one. It tells me that I’ve been accepted by some weird, familiar magic school. Hogwarts. My mind immediately goes back to that dream, or that way the letter told me. This becomes more confusing the more my head goes around this. I stomp my foot in frustration. Not reading the third.

I look out my window. I see Ginny, Ron and another young man with black hair about Ron’s age. They’re flying on broomsticks. I wave out to them.

I undo the latch holding the window closed and open it. “Why don’t you join us. It’s fun!” Says the man in black hair.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” I ask cautiously. The only thing that really stablizes him is brass where his feet are lunged.

“When you know what you’re doing it is. Just come, Bilbo. Flying is part of the first year circular! You have to do it sooner or later. Madame Hooch will most likely be impressed that you’re ahead and may give you points.” Ron tells me. I’m not assured by that. But I think I’d disappoint them if I don’t come. I run out of my room and down the stairs, two at a time.

The three are on the ground holding their brooms, by the time I’m outside. A slight breeze cools my face. The smell of grass fills my nose. Smells like home, I’ll probably spend a lot of time out here.

“The brooms are in that shed other there.” Ron says, pointing to a tiny house shapped building that admittedly looks better than their own house. “It’s unlocked already.”

I walk to the shed and I see in the light from outside ten brooms, standing in a row. I grab one and run back out. I stop behind them.

“I forgot to introduce myself.” The black haired boy says, laughing. “I’m Harry, Ron’s friend.” We shake hands

“You already know mine.” I laugh along. “It seems to be ridiculous here.”

“Do you mind if I give you some flying lessons?” Harry asks gently. I put the broom in my hand on the ground and look at it. “Just you and me?”

“Don’t worry. Harry became the Seeker in his first year. You’re in good hands with him.” Says Ron, enthusiastically.

“I don’t think it’d hurt to try.” I tell them. Ron and his sister leave after a minute. Me and Harry are alone. I notice a small scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. I’m tempted to ask what happened, but I refrain.

Harry see’s the broom beside me. “Great, now hold your hand above the broom, and firmly say, ‘up!’” He says. “It should fly right up to your hand, after a few tries.”

“It should?” I ask nervously. Harry says nothing, he just watches me. I roll my eyes.

Looking at my target, I count down from five in my head. Four... Three... Two... One... “Up!” I yell. The broom instantly finds its way to my left hand.

“Good!” Harry praises. “Now mount.”

I put the broom between my legs, hoping I’m doing it correctly. He nods. “Now jump.”

“Jump?”

“Trust me! I’m watching you, as we said before, you’re perfectly safe. Up, and down, and we can end this.” He tells me.

I reluctantly take his word. But I only do a little hop, holding on tight. I’m off the ground, feeling sick. I lean forward, hoping to go down. I go forward, very slowly. Adding how far I am up, and that I feel like throwing up, makes this more humiliating than fun. I don’t tell Harry anything. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.

I lean a bit more, gaining a little more speed. I also pull the handle up, going higher. The ground is now five feet away from me.

Finding out how to go down, I accidentally find myself leaning even more, going even faster. I take a hard left before crashing head first. I roll over and laugh. I expect to feel vile coming up my throat, but it doesn’t come. It was just a fear of heights. Harry stands above me and helps me up. I brush the grass out of my hair.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry asks. I smile.

“It was kind of scary at first. But it wasn’t too bad that I wouldn’t do it again.” I say, still laughing.

Harry holds his hand to his shoulder. “That, is how high you were.” He tells me proudly “I’m impressed. But I did notice that you are scared of heights. We’ll work on that. I’ll be here for about a week.”

“Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Harry?” I ask.

“When I was just one year old, there was this very powerful wizard named Voldemort. He killed both of my parents. He tried taking me, too. But the curse rebounded upon him, leaving me, with this scar. I was left with my mother’s family, the Dursley’s. They wanted nothing to do with me. When I was your age, I started getting letters, but they kept throwing them away, and they kept bullying me. Until one night, Hagrid came along. He told me everything my ‘family’ never did. I quickly became friends with Ron and his family.” He says. “A bit about yourself?”

“I had a dream. Nothing made sense. I woke up here, wanting answers.” I tell him.

“I don’t blame you.” Harry says.

“Boys, time for lunch!” Molly calls to us. We look at the door. She’s poking out, gesturing us over to her. Harry runs ahead. I follow slowly.

“Thanks.” I smile as I walk past her.

“You’re too polite.” She says, blushing.

In a few minutes, I’m sitting between Harry and Ron at the table. My mouth is full with homemade vegetable salad. The taste reminds me of home. I notice George isn’t there.

“Would you like me to take you to Diagon Alley for your supplies?” Harry asks after a big swallow. I almost spit out my own mouthful.

“What?” I almost choke.

“We have to get your supplies for school.” Harry says again.

“Umm... Sure. After you and I are finished.” I say. I don’t ask him what exactly Diagon Alley is. I should be a little used to not knowing the answers at first glance by now.

(/:::::::::::::::::.......:::::::::::::::::\\)

In twenty minutes. I stand with Harry in front of the fireplace. But it’s not lit.

“What are we supposed to do?”

“Just say ‘Diagon Alley’ loud and clear.” Harry walks under the fireplace, grabbing silver powder from a small pot. “Follow my example.” He shouts the words and he disappeares in a flash of green. I jump back.

“Your turn, Bilbo.” Molly says. My breathing begins to speed up. “You’ll be fine as long as you’re loud and clear.” Arthur pushes me forward and I gather my wits.

I walk to the fireplace and grab my powder. A small handful. I face Molly and Arthur as I stand there nervously. I don’t want to mess anything up, so I wait for my heart to stop beating in my head. But I can’t.

Just do it. Everyone has told you at least once there’s nothing to be scared of. I tell myself.

I take a deep breath. “Diagon Alley!” I yell. In one second, I’m surrounded by nothingness.


	4. Year One: A Street of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is something I want to call a "Split Chapter." This means this chapter will alternate between Bilbo, Riley and Jake's point of views as they explore the street of magic. Out of all twelve chapters I have written, this is one of the more interesting ones.

I feel like I was just spit out of something. Ash is surrounding my face. And I don’t like the impact I made. Everything hurts. Again. Can’t I get a break from pain for at least a minute?

“Ow...” I groan, pushing myself up. Instead of the Weasley’s living room. I’m surrounded by a row of several busy shops. The street is also crowded with kids with varying ages. Some wear the same clothes I saw in that “dream”.

“Hello.” Says Harry, from my left. My gaze doesn’t leave the road ahead of me. He waves his hand in front of my face, bringing me back to me senses.

“Where do we go first?” I ask after he helps me on my feet. I quickly realize I’m only a head and a half shorter than him.

“I have to get some money for you from Gringotts.” Harry tells me. I give him a confused look. “That’s why I wanted to take you. The Weasleys’ aren’t the best financially, though they are getting better, and they don’t want your supplies secondhand, or to give you hand-me-downs.”

“But I’d be just fine with that.” I protest. I sound like I’m whining.

“They aren’t. And you might want some money on the train.” 

I cut him off. “What do I do?”

“Stay with me, and don’t get lost.” He says, walking away from me. I quickly follow. But I can barely see him through the crowd. He leads me to the biggest building, and we walk in.

I follow Harry through a hall with two rows of huge tables. He leads me to the back, and grabs something, a key, from his pocket. I don’t notice the weird creatures until we’re at the end of the hall.

“Are you with me?” Harry asks for the tenth time. I nod, the same response for the last eight times. “Just follow along, and don’t say anything.”

I was just about to ask what those creatures are. But I do what Harry told me to do. My mouth is shut.

“Good morning, Mr. Potter.” Says the creature at the desk. His voice intimidates me a little. I almost run out, but my arm is linked by Harry.

“Same to you, but it’s two in the afternoon. I’d like to take a small bit of money from my vault, please.” Harry says. “I have my key right in my hand.”

I grunt as I continue to try pulling my arm from Harry’s grip. He holds me tighter. The last thing I want is that creature above me to notice me. But he has a hard stare, at me. His eyes are locked at me, almost.

“Who’s that with you.” The thing asks rudely.

Harry holds me even tighter, and puts both arms around me. I give up trying to escape.

“I’m not giving my name to a stranger.” The words slip out of my mouth, but they’re weak.

Harry bends down and whispers in my ear. “It’s fine. You’re safe, they won’t hurt you. They’re goblins, if you wanted to know.” He says comfortingly. 

They don’t look the goblins my mom read about to me when I was really a kid. The ones I’ve read about were huge and liked to capture unawares who walk in their homes in mountains. This one probably isn’t even as tall as I am.

“Follow me.” The goblin sighs, walking down from the table. He’s a a little over a head and a half shorter than me, about three foot six, about as tall as I’m used to being. Making me about four foot six or seven inches.

We walk into a very dark room. It seems to go on forever. There is only ten feet of rock ground. Then it’s all a bottomless pit. I see a small cart, but it looks useless. The goblin goes inside. Harry follows. I’m hesitant.

“Come on. We don’t have all day.” Says the goblin to me. I take a step back. Both in the cart gesture for me to come. I comply. “Keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times.”

The cart starts moving. We immediately slope downwards. I look around, but I can’t really see anything. We go on and on.

“Vault six hundred and seventy seven.” The goblin tells us after about twenty minutes of bumps. He and Harry walk out to a big circular door with all sorts of stuff all over. I stand up to follow. I almost throw up, and my head is dizzy.

After the goblin makes a few requests to Harry, the door opens. I can’t see anything but coins of bronze silver, and gold.

I stand next to Harry. “Is all that money?” I ask. He nods.

“Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. Seventeen Sickles a Galleon. Twenty nine Knuts a Sickle.” He says. I stare at all the money as Harry takes several of the gold coins, but not even a quarter of all he has. “We’re done. We can go.”

Nothing can prepare me for the heart wrenching ride back up. I puke in the chasm beside me at least twice.

Back outside, Harry and I stop to take a look at the supply list that came in the envelope.

“You haven’t read this yet, haven’t you?” Asks Harry.

“No.” I shake my head. “I was a little too freaked out to read much more about the last day.”

He gives the list to me. I read it. It tells me that I need a lot of stuff. Books mostly, and some type of cauldron, and a wand. But the robes (“uniform”) section makes me most worried, and a little uncomfortable. I can’t imagine myself wearing oversized black layers, holding a stick. I’m even hesitant to look down at my clothes right now. Ron was reluctant to give me some of his clothes from when he was around my age. I think I look ridiculous. I said that to Harry, but his reply was that I looked “perfectly normal.”

“Do I really need all this stuff?” I ask doubtfully.

“Yes. It might seem weird to you at first, but you’ll get used to it eventually. It also says you can bring an owl, cat or toad, if you want some company.” Harry tells me. “We can get your books first, if you want, a little easy on you.”

“Okay.”

(/:::::::::::::::::.......:::::::::::::::::\\)

I have never seen so many books in one place. The shop is fairly small, but the amount of books inside is decently generous.

Harry grabs books from different sections of the store as I stand by the counter, watching. 

I see two girls walk up to the cashier to my left. They look just like Riley and May, only younger.

“Are you a first year?” Asks May softly.

“I think so.” I say, nodding. “Yes.”

“My sister, Riley is as well. Maybe you might be sorted into the same house as each other. I’ll be in my fifth year myself, not a Prefect, but I don’t mind. I’ll be out by the time you’re in your fourth year. Riley wants to be a Ravenclaw. I told her all about the houses. But Mum and I would like her to be sorted with me, so we can help each other in the common room.”

“Houses?” I ask.

“Yes... I do not know you’re name... There’s four of them. You get sorted into one of them you’re first night.” May tells me.

“What?”

These are my future best friends. I don’t know when I give them my name. But I don’t want it out in public, where people think my name is funny. I obviously don’t give it now.

I continue to talk with Riley and May, until Harry calls my name. That’s when they know my name. It’s called by Harry Potter, a man I’ve only known for less than two hours. I flinch after he says it, which I’d thought I’d never do.

“Who’s idea was it to give you name like that?” Asks Riley, almost laughing. Here we go again. Another Ron and Charlie.

“I think it was my father’s. I come from a place where a name like mine and similar is common. The place also doesn’t turn random adults into kids. I have no knowledge of magic, whatsoever. I can clearly tell I’m not there anymore, and I don’t know how long it’ll take to get back, or how long I’ll be like this for. I woke up the way you see me yesterday, and let me be honest: I’m not used to it, not the voice, the size, nothing, not even the clothes.” I say all that very quickly.

“What?” Riley and May ask in unison extreme quickly.

“Story I don’t know. Nothing.” I say. “Forget I said anything except that I don’t know a single thing about magic.”

“Neither did I, until May got her letter.” Riley says, still curious about what I just said. “You’re muggle-born. Just like us.”

“What?” I ask.

“You’re from a family with no history of magic.” May says. I’m still confused, so I don’t try to follow along.

“Come on, Bilbo. We have to go, we don’t have all day.” Harry calls again. I slap myself in the head.

I look at Harry’s direction. “Coming!” But he walks up to us.

“Made some new friends, I see.” Says Harry. He recognizes May. “May, isn’t it. You were a second year when I started the DA.”

May nods. “Now my little sister is going with me.” She says proudly. “Mum and Dad are so proud that have not one, but two witches in our family, well, at least two, we still have a nine, and a seven-year old still that have to be confirmed.”

Harry plots his hands on my shoulders. “He’s also a first year. He’s probably the only one I know who isn’t excited about it.”

I roll my eyes, a little embarrassed. “Let’s just go already.” I take his arm and we walk away.

Riley

I think about everything that has happened the last six hours as I watch Bilbo, a boy about my age, pull an young man away from me and my sister moodily. I don’t think I’ll be forgetting him anytime soon. In twenty seconds, the two are outside.

He said something that I doesn’t make sense. He’s not used to being a tween? I can see he isn’t used to the affects of puberty, but I think it’s more than that, almost as if he’s lead a double life, like in some TV shows May and I used to like.

“He seems fairly nice.” Says May.

“But he has mood swings. I don’t want to be around that.” I pout.

“Everybody has them. Let’s go. Professor McGonagall is waiting for us.” May says. She walks ahead of me, purposely brushing my shoulder. “Besides, we might see him again.”

“Thanks for letting me join you, Professor.” May says when we see her leaning by the store window. “I thought I’d get my supplies as well.”

“That’s perfectly fine, Mrs. Goldenwood.” She assures me.

Professor McGonagall has always been my sister’s favourite teacher since day one. She told me she can be very strict, but she is fair, and doesn’t do things without reason. We both like that in a teacher, magic school or not.

“Sorry we took a while.” I say, slinging my bag up my shoulder. “We were talking to a boy we bumped into.”

“The one with the curly brown hair over there.” May points. Sure enough, I see the boy saying something to his older friend.

“Uniform. Check. Books and other supplies. Now check. All we need to get me is a wand.” I tell the two, pointing to a shop called Ollivander’s nearby (sixteen meters to be exact).

“I’ll go with her. She wanted me to be with her doing this in particular.” May says. The professor nods. She still stands there as we walk away.

Suddenly, my heart begins to pound. I can hear it in my head. I’ve never been someone to get nervous, and I don’t know why I am this way now. I squeeze my sister for comfort, but to no avail. I don’t like seeming weak to May, and I never really have. Feeling like I’m in a shadow, I’ve always wanted to do as much as I could. I keep my nervousness to myself. And I remember that weird things have been happening to all my sisters and myself for as long as we can remember.

I was only a couple months old when May first started showing her signs. She was four. Mum told me the toilet on fire when she refused to take a bath. Not knowing what to do, my parents took her to the doctor instantly. He prescribed setitives. Not like that helped. Nothing unexplainable like that or similar happened until I was about three, May going on eight. May told me she was at school, doing math homework, and she wanted to go out and play. She disappeared and did exactly that for two hours, until the teachers found her. Both my parents were furious at her.

I didn’t show anything until May left for her first year. I was gardening with my grandma-ma in her garden, a few days after May left. As I watered a lily seedling, I think it was a lily, it started growing rapidly. In six seconds, it was full bloom. I used that to my advantage the rest of the day, or as long as I could. I was the one who did the most. May the least. Autumn the middle, almost as much as I’ve done. She’s eight, going on nine in August. She almost destroyed my sanity by duplicating extremely ugly dolls that I can’t believe used to be mine. She will join me in my third year, May will be in her last.

When we walk in the shop, I find it to be empty. Unlike all the other places I’ve been to. Besides May and I, there’s only one other person, a very old man.

“Hello.” He says to me. His voice is much clearer than I expected it to be. “Riley, your sister told me all about you when she came for her wand. Black walnut, unicorn hair, eight and a half inches.” May nods.

“How do you know that?” I ask. 

“I remember every wand that has been bought, Riley Goldenwood.” He tells me. “Come up to the counter, will you?”

I walk in front of him. He already has a measuring tape out. I don’t know why I need to be mesured, but I hold still for him. 

“What is you’re writing hand?” He asks.

“Right.” I tell him. He hums a time as he continues doing what he needs to.

In a minute, he has a long, small box out. He opens it. “Hawthorn, unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, very firm.” He takes the wand out and gives it to me. Not knowing what to do, I look at May.

“Wave it.” She whispers, making a whirling movement with her wrist.

I do as she says. Other boxes fly out of their shelves. Oops.

“Sorry.” I say, covering my mouth. I walk up to where the damage was done, but Olivander stops me.

“It’s alright.” He says kindly. “Even the most successful witches and wizards did what you just did. But that is clearly not the wand for you. But I do predict this will leave my shop today.”

I wave wands again and again. May didn’t tell me how time consuming this was.

“I only tried tried three and I got my match.” She says defensively when I look at her with the evil eye. “Just be patient.”

“Walnut, dragon heartstring, twelve inches.” Says Ollivander after I break his clock. I’m feeling more embarrassed each time I mess up and I’m starting to hate it.

“I know you’re very distraught from this, but stay with it.” May tells me. I roll my eyes as I take the wand, and do the same waving I did that last fifteen times. Nothing is destroyed, tiny fireworks appear above my head. Both clap. I jump happily.

Ollivander tells me something on how much I’ll change throughout my years, but I don’t pay much attention. I want to get out of Diagon Alley and go home and crash on my bed and read. Maybe practice some introduction speeches for the ride and after I’m sorted.

My thoughts are disturbed as the bell on top of the door chimes, and a boy walks in with his father. I immediately think it’s Bilbo again. But no, he has curly dark hair, the boy I look now has blonde. Bilbo has a natural tan to his skin. The boy I look at is pale. The boy I saw in Flourish and Blotts has dark green eyes, the new boy has brown, I think.

“Hello.” He says politely, he has an American accent, or Canadian. “My name is Jake.” May pushes me to Jake. Jake’s father pushes him to me. We just look at each other for a few seconds.

“Riley.” I say, giving him my hand. I’m just about to start a conversation, but May taps my back.

“We have to go.” She says, and we walk out of the shop.

Jake

Riley definitely wanted to talk to me. I was going to ask her if she was excited for Hogwarts. I’ve asked every single first year I’ve seen so far that, and they all said enthusiastic things, making me even more pumped.

Ollivander’s wand shop is the first stop for supplies. Dad got money for me a couple days prior, this and Madame Malkin’s are the only two stops I need. Dad is letting me use all of his old supplies from when he was at Hogwarts. His cauldron and books. He didn’t ruin very much over his time there, making my entire family happy.

I was thrust into the wizarding community from a very young age. All of my friends have magic in their blood. I’m a half-blood. My dad is the magic. Mommy is a judge. But both my parents want me to hook up with new people I’m case I’m not in the same house as my friends. Riley may be one of them. Her sister too. Mommy was also born overseas, in America. I inherited her accent, but I go to Daddy’s when I get nervous.

We walk to the counter. “Hello, Mr. Thompson.” Says the old wizard. “Your son is looking for a wand, isn’t he?”

I nod. Ollivander grabs something from a drawer. It’s a measuring tape.

“What is your wand hand?” He asks, measuring my forearm.

“I write with my right.” I tell him, laughing at the rhyme. He doesn’t look up. I notice tons of boxes are open and on the floor. Most likely Riley’s doing. Her sister looks like she’s at least a third year.

In another minute, we’re test driving wands, as Dad helps pick up the ones on the floor.

We’re on the fourth. “Try this one now. Poplar, unicorn hair, nine inches, durable.” Ollivander gives the thing to me. I wave the thing in circles. It doesn’t like it. A spark rebounds off the wall and hits the ceiling.

“Why can’t I be picked already? Why does it have to be the stupid thing that chooses me!” A grunt, stomping my feet. Looking at Ollivander scanning his eyes obsessively at the shelves doesn’t help.

Finally, he climbs down and opens a fifth box. “This is yours. I just know it. Sycamore, phoenix feather, fourteen inches, sturdy.”

I take the wand in my hand. I position myself in a dueling stance and I thrust my arm out. Yellow sparks jet out. Both my father and Ollivander look satisfied.

“Well, that was quicker than I expected it to be.” Dad says. He pays the old man the seven Galleons for the wand, now back in its original box.

“Next stop, robes. Looks like we will be in for a walk, son.”

We walk back out. The street is less crowded than when we first came in, but we don’t care. I stop to talk to kids my age, but I’m looking for Riley in particular. The dark auburn, bronze skin, blue eyes. I wanted to ask her more.

We take about seven minutes, but my legs are finally getting a break when I sit in Madam Milkin’s waiting room.

“Hello, Jeff. Your son is here for fittings, am I correct?” She asks. She looks like she’s in her sixties. “Well, follow me then.” She giggles.

She leads me to a room and sits me on a stool. “Give me a few minutes dear.” She tells me, running to another room. 

I whistle to myself as I wait. Until I hear something from outside.

“Please don’t make me go in there!” Cries a voice. “I’m going to look terrible!”

“Bilbo, I don’t want to hear another word out of your mouth until you’re back out. It’s not that bad. Trust me.” Says a stern second voice.

“But.” Says the first voice. He, or she, is cut off. Most likely a he.

“Stop being stubborn with me. I’ve done nothing but try to help you, and you repay me by acting like a toddler.” Says the second voice.

“I want to go home!” The first voice yells again. He sounds like he’s my age, but the second voice is right. He is acting like a baby, and I don’t think he needs to. He’s going to make himself look insanely stupid out there. He’s the one who’s going to be laughed at

“You’re the one who made me come in with you. You obviously can’t be trusted in here.” The second voice says again.

I hear the door open and the crying is louder.

“Just let go of me, please.” Cries the first voice. Milkin runs out of the room she was in. She completely ignores me and runs out. I look past her and at a boy with almost shoulder length brown hair, angrily pulling a man’s arm.

“Watch this one closely, will you, please.” The second voice asks. “He’s been throwing this tantrum since we got his paper and quills. He won’t stop, no matter how much I try telling him it’s not bad.”

The first voice starts screaming, he says something but I can’t tell what exactly. He finally manages to gain freedom in his arm and tries to run out. But the man pulls him down, with Milkin’s help, and they start dragging him. He looks even dumber, kicking his legs this way and that. He’s set on a chair beside me, and he’s quickly bound in ropes on his legs. He’s even madder now. But I can’t hold in my laughter.

“Untie me! Right now!” He yells, still trying to kick his legs.

I stand up from my seat and walk in front of him. “What’s so bad about this place that makes you act like a two year old?” I ask, he doesn’t stop sqruiming his legs. “Just listen to your friend and calm down!” I slap him in the face. Just as I hoped, he stops.

“Ow!” He snaps, looking at me. “What was that for?”

“Ask that to yourself. You were acting like a two year old back there.” I say loudly.

Now he looks like he’s only just now realized that he’s made a huge mistake. Just now. “Oh.”

It is everything I can do to keep myself from breaking into a fit of hysterical laughter. The look on his face!


	5. Year One: My Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again, only in Bilbo's first perso

I didn’t exactly think that throwing a tantrum was going to help with anything. I don’t want to be fitted for a “uniform” especially after Harry and I went to by my stuff for potions. But all I wanted to do was to get out of this weird place and go home, even though the closest thing to that right now is the Burrow. I tried telling Harry that I’ll look utterly ridiculous wearing stuff like that. From where I am now, he didn’t listen.

I can’t accept the fact that I’ve been basically turned into a wizard, and a kid as well, and I don’t want to. If I was born that way, I think it’d be easier to understand. But no, I just had to “Spelled and Worldwalked”, the letter said. Why did it have to be me? Can I ask for a life of peace? I wish I knew how everything worked. Then maybe I’d like to go to this place, Hogwarts. At least, I would know much more than I do now.

“What’s so bad about wearing robes?” Jake asks me again. “My dad believes that having your first fitting is one of the many turning points for a young wizard.”

“But we’ll look terrible. Be your own example. You were here first.” I say.

The old witch comes back into our room and clips a huge cloak on Jake. Just as I thought, he looks crazily absurd. I don’t laugh. I want him to realize his own mistake first. I look back at the door. Harry is watching me like no tomorrow. She starts pinning the arms and bottom to fit Jake’s size. He’s a little taller for his age. Whereas I’m average, going to the short end.

When she leaves again, Jake doesn’t look half as bad as I’d thought he’d look. He’s actually pretending to talk to other kids in the mirror, until he looks at me.

“Want to join?” He asks. “I’m sorry I don’t know you’re name.”

“Legs tied, remember?” I say, avoiding my name as much as possible. As I said before, people think it’s funny. “Besides she’s back.” I point to the door just as the witch walks in, with my own cloak.

“I see you’ve calmed down quite quickly.” She says. “Well, I don’t have all day. Arms out please.”

I do as she says as drapes the thing over my shoulders. She holds the left arm out as I put my hand through the sleeve. I do the same with the right. I look at my reflection in the mirror. I don’t look bad at all. Just my arms need to be adjusted, a lot, which she doesn’t hesitate in doing.

“Not so bad, right?” Asks Jake.

“I could get used to this.” I say, giving him a smile.

Jake and I continue to talk as Milkin takes our cloaks off and goes to the other room on our right.

“You two are nearly set.” She tells us as she leaves.

Harry barges in, again. “Made another new friend, I see.” He says, walking to Jake.

“We were just talking about what we will do during the train ride.” Says Jake.

“I’m going to practice some spells, and read.” I say. “There are a lot of books.”

The witch walks out, our new clothes are in boxes. Jake’s father comes in too. “Everything on your list is in the box.” She says, handing me the box on the top. She gives the other to Jake’s dad.

“Thank you very much.” He says. “Come Jake, time to go home.”

“Take him back second next summer do be refitted for his third year.” She tells the two of them.

“Will do.” Says Jake’s dad.

“As for Bilbo, I predict he is about to hit a growth spurt anytime soon. Take him back next summer.”

“Thank you.” I say gratefully. “See you then!”

At that, Harry and I walk out the shop.

“Two more stops, then we’re done.” Harry tells me, reading my list of school supplies.

“Two more? I thought all I have to get now is my wand.” I say. “We checked off everything else, now.”

“I have money. I can get you a little extra something.” Harry says.

“And that is?” I ask.

“A surprise. We have to go to Ollivander first. Then you’ll know.” He seems excited about whatever he wants to get me.

The going is a little easier, as the street is a little less crowded.

The Wandmaker’s shop is exactly like the bookkeeper’s. Small, but both have a lot of stuff to last a few years. Instead of books, are small boxes. The place is small, but it intrigues me.

At the counter stands an old man. “Hello, Mr. Potter.” He says to Harry. Then he looks at me, as if he remembers me from somewhere.

“I see all those potions worked on you just fine. Are you adjusting?” He asks me.

What is that supposed to mean? “I’m fine. And I’m not ‘adjusting’ the way you probably hoped. I feel incredibly weird. I also don’t know what you mean.” I say.

“I was there at the meeting. I can’t tell you much, you will have to find out in due time.” Says Ollivander. “The discomfort should go away within a few more days.”

“Well, what can you tell me?” I snap a little harshly. “You can’t just pick a random time to turn me into a child and drop me in a place I don’t know.”

“The prophecy itself, is all I can say. Until you get a little older. That’s the same rule all the professors got as well when they see you.” He says.

“‘A little older?’ I don’t even know my age!” I snap again.

“We aged you down to eleven. Your birthday is-”

“September 22nd.” I tell him.

“See, you’ll be twelve soon, in two months.” Harry says.

“You’re here for a wand. Let’s get you started then.” Ollivander says enthusiastically.

“What do you mean?” I ask. “I thought it was just choose one and get out.”

“It’s the wand that chooses the wizard, Mr. Baggins. It isn’t the other way around. But whatever you do get, you’ll slowly become very powerful, that’s what the prophecy said.” He answers. He takes something that looks like a measuring tape out of his desks and measures everything, my arms, legs.

“What is your dominate hand?” He asks.

“I feel more comfortable writing with my left.” I answer. I can use both hands well, though I write better with my left. I have always thrown with my right.

At that, he goes into one of the several shelves, climbing a huge stool. He looks at the boxes carefully, then takes the one he likes the most down to me.

“Poplar, unicorn hair, fourteen inches, flexible.” He opens the box and gives the wand to me. “Try it out, see what it thinks of you.”

The wood is firm in my hand, like a branch I can trust to not fail under my weight. “Like this?” I ask, thrusting my arm forward. A jet of light comes out of it and hit the window. I step back in shock. “How much does it cost to fix that?”

“Happens all the time. You’re not the first to break a window.” Harry tells me.

Ollivander takes the wand out of my hand and puts it back in the box it came from. I still look at the window, feeling a little embarrassed. He gives me a different one. I don’t pay attention to what it’s made of. I turn the other direction and try. Boxes come flying down. The next minutes is that. Repeatedly. Three, I place a dent in the roof. Four, I break another window.

If this continues to happen, I’m sure I’m going to destroy this entire store! I think to myself. Boxes continue to fly down. I even send Harry flying. This gradually gets less and less fun for me, and I start to feel guilty for all the damage.

We’re on number twenty. The place is not what I came into. Everything is either broken, or on the ground. “Hawthorn, unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, sturdy.” Ollivander says as he takes the nineteenth away and places twenty in my hand. Before I can do anything, gold lights are coming out and they wrap around my body for several seconds.

“It doesn’t seem like your wand is going to change allegiance very easily. That is what we Wandmakers call ‘a total bond.’” Ollivander tells me, approval in his voice. He takes the wand from my hand and puts it back in its box, the same he did with the other nineteen. But he gives it back.

“Thanks.” I say, as Harry pays the him the seven Galleons my stick costs.

We walk out of the store. I remember that Harry wanted to take me to one more place before we go back.

“What did you want to get me?” I ask. “It’s not like first years can have brooms.”

“I know.” Says Harry. “But you can get a pet. ‘An owl, cat, or a toad.’ You can get whatever you’d like from those three options.”

I think for a minute. I’ve always been scared of owls, and I don’t want to wake up with droppings on my hair. That’s a no. A frog, I am very bad at keeping track of things, so that’s a no too. But a cat. I’ve read that they always stick close to their owners, and are lap animals. That’d be my best choice. I tell that to Harry.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yes.” I say.

The store is just as chaotic as the street. I can hear rats squealing. Loud barking, and other noises which I don’t want to know are coming from. I look inside the window, I see several tiny black, white, and orange cats. One of the black ones stare at me with two different coloured eyes. The left eye is yellow. The other is silver. It places it’s paws on the glass. Before long, the other kittens join the first and look at me, all with intense eyes.

Harry calls my name and I walk through the door as he holds it open for me.

Immediately a worker comes to us. She wears a bright blue outfit and her light hair is braided. “Hello, how may I assist you today?” She asks us.

“My friend over here is preparing for his first year at Hogwarts. He’s never really been away from home, and he’d like someone he can talk to.” Harry answers.

I suddenly feel something furry rub my left leg. I look down and see the kitten with the different colour eyes I saw from the window.

The assistant sees the cat as well. “Oh, you mischievous little girl. Nobody will want to adopt you if you wander off.” She’s bends down and picks her up.

I rub the kitten’s ears. “I would. She stared at me while I was looking through the window. I think she likes me.” I tell them. 

“We were told by the vet that she has telepathy. That’s valid.” The assistant adds.

“She’s just like you, Bilbo. Nervous for what’s ahead. Curious about how the world works.” Harry says, joining me in running the kitten’s soft ears. We talk about her for a while.

“So you’re leaving with her, then?” The worker asks. We nod, taking the cat to the counter. As Harry signs adoption papers, I look at collars and kennels. I settle on a pink one, plain but would look very pretty on the cat. The kennel I chose is brown.

After I sign my signature on the paper, making sure that I will do everything I need to do, when it needs to be done, we leave. I have the kitten cradled in my arms as I try naming her.

Moon, her silver eye and body represents that name perfectly. A full moon against a black sky, the yellow eye would be the stars. But I don’t think Moon is a very good name on my part, so I keep trying. Suddenly, Midnight pops into my head. Like Moon, that would suit her perfectly, and it is a better name.

“Midnight. Hello, Midnight.” I say softly to her.


	6. Year One: The Second Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like the prologue, another dream.

We do some movement called Apparation back to the Burrow. It was a horrible experience. I felt like different parts of my body were shuffling around. Back inside, I immediately run to the bathroom to throw up.

On my bed, I notice a small book, with another note written on it.

It says this.

Bilbo...

While you and Harry were gone at Diagon Alley. We had a visit from the Minister, telling us much more about you’re situation. You knew more than we ourselves did, and we wanted to know more about you. To make you feel more comfortable. But we cannot tell you very much, not right now. You know all you need to know. But you might not have seen the prophecy. It may provide you more answers.

Prophecy? What? Me? What’s so special about me?

A young hero will band with the underestimated.

When all else is covered in mist.

As he trains in secret, he will understand how powerful he truly is.

Though he must face failure, doubt, betrayal and many other obstacles before he can succeed.

But he will always remember, when the time is most dire, he is always stronger with his own clique.

I read those lines several times. This is what everyone is saying that I will understand eventually? What does this have to do with me? Is this really why I am here? Why I woke up in a forest? How am I powerful? All I can do is set my feet on fire, and I can’t even control that.

Letting out a yawn, I remember how long of a day I have had. I’ll think a bit more after I’ve some rest. Maybe I’ll read.

The second my head touches the pillow. I’m in a forest. Unable to control myself again. Jake and Riley are with me too, but no May this time.

“Remind me why we are here again.” Jake says, older again, though not too much. Couple years or so.

“There is something weird happening here, it may have something to do with Hagrid’s disappearance. Of all people, Jake, I thought you’d be the most excited to wander the forest at night.” I whisper. I notice I’m not on the ground. I’m on a broom, but my balance is much better than yesterday.

“Of every single Slytherin, Bilbo, you’re the only one who doesn’t think Hagrid is an idiot.” Jake adds, throwing an apple in his hand. “The only person who’d do something like this.”

“I don’t really care. I like Hagrid. He likes me. Everything is mutual.” I say, snatching the apple from Jake. Riley looks at me as if he knows what I’m about to do. I take a bite. "What?"

"You know you're not supposed to eat that." Riley tells me stubbornly.

"Why? Who says?" I ask with my mouth full.

"Don't say I didn't warn you as you spend fifteen minutes in the bathroom trying to get a chunk out of a bracket, or from between a wire." Says Riley. "It's happened before. You were also told not to eat hard food, you’ve known that for over a year."

I speed up a little and turn in front of my friends. I do something that makes them look disgusted, Jake cringes. "Bilbo, you know that is gross. We have told you before: nobody wants to see you chew anything with your mouth wide open and full of braces. That is disgusting." Jake says.

I spit a large chunk of the bite at Jake, I throw the apple back at him. My hand, now free, jerks to my mouth. "Ow."

"You ate it! It's yours. I don't want it." Jake yells, throwing it back to me. I don’t catch it, my hand is still in my mouth, obviously trying to get something out of my teeth. "It's disgusting after you've had your mouth in it!" He catches it.

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!” My hand takes a very tiny chunk of the apple from my mouth.

Jake throws it back to me. “I said the thing is yours.”

"Well I can't eat this!"

"Then why did you just?!" Jake gets madder at me as I start laughing. I still have my other hand on my broom. Jake begins cursing at me.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Riley asks. She and Jake speak over each other to say something else, but they are cut off.

"End of discussion. I won't eat an apple, or anything hard, in Riley’s matter, while I have my stupid braces." I snap. "Let's just find Hagrid and get the whatever word out of here. I have very bad feeling we'll find more than just our teacher."

“Like you’ll be able to keep that promise.” Riley scoffs.

“I will.” I argue. “For a month.” I cackle again.

“You are not funny.” Riley says. “At least act like you’re trying to take your treatment seriously.”

“I just want to be back in my bed.” Jake sighs. “Dream about having a huge sleepover with the bestest friends in the world.” He says dreamily.

“Well, I’m sure whoever they are will be in for a very good time.” I laugh.

“Who are they, Jake? You haven’t been sneaking with someone behind our backs, have you?” Riley asks.

“It’s you two! I don’t think I’ll be able to imagine life without having such amazing friends like you!” Jake says, loudly.

“I can’t believe that Bilbo met us in Diagon Alley two summers ago. We bumped into each other in shops, if I remember correctly.” Riley says, almost lost in thought.

She does remember. I immediately go back to today. This is the future. I’m likely either thirteen, or fourteen here, cause she said she and Jake met me two summers ago. I guess the latter, my birthday is very early within the year.

“I met him at Flourish and Blotts with May, at the counter.” Riley says. “I met you while you were just walking in Ollivander’s.”

“I had to see him while he was being dragged into the fitting room at Malkin’s.” Jake says, almost jealous that Riley had a chance to get a good impression of me. “Do you remember that day, Bilbo?”

“Yes, I do now. And I don’t want to. I actually forgot that until you mentioned that.” I say. “I guess it is because we’ve all matured a lot between then, and now.”

“You should’ve seen him and his face. He looked so pathetic.” Jake begins to laugh wildly. At that, he begins to mimick me, yelling. “‘I’m going to look terrible!’ This guy above us said.” He points up at me. “‘Please don’t make me go in there!’” He continues to poorly imitate my voice, dancing like a three year old. He sounds nothing like me, even as he tries. His weird voice makes it sound worse. Riley begins to laugh as well, which apparently seems to annoy me even more. But it is amusing nonetheless. “They had to tie his legs to the stool.”

“Be quite!” I hiss. “Shut up, shut up, shut up!” I continue to speak those two words under my breath.

“He wouldn’t stop screaming until I slapped him in the face-” Jake begins, but is cut off.

“If you think me throwing a tantrum all over a street and in a store is funny. You should have seen me the day I got my braces.” I snap. “Arthur had the guts to put everything on video! He even caught me saying in the bathroom to the mirror ‘I can’t wear these! They’re uncomfortable! They’re ugly!’ Me trying to pull them out, even though they were already glued to my teeth. George made me watch it the day before we left for our third year, this year. Four months ago.” My impression of a younger me is far better than Jake’s, cause I am him. “Do you know how humiliating that was for me. I told you that day on the train I got almost no sleep, because I spent most of the night crying from embarrassment.”

“I can understand that.” Jake says. “But I really have to admit, I would like to see that movie. Seeing you having to lie down still seeing a doctor putting brackets in your mouth is quite amusing. Seeing as you hate laying still a long period of time.”

“It really isn’t funny. I was unconscious while it happened. But George is convinced otherwise. The second, I woke up, I was crying in pain. It still hurts when I get them tightened, it feels like I just had them on all over again, every month.”

“That’s very honest of you.” Jake says. “My cousin would never say that much about his braces. You do.”

“Thanks. I try.” I laugh.

“Remember the second year?” Jake begins, his endeavour to try and embarrass me about something that I don’t know happened yet is quickly stopped.

“Yeah, no.” I cut him off.

Unlike last time, when everything went backwards, or rewinded. Everything speeds up, like when I was in that room with Jake. We keep going deeper and deeper into the forest.

Everything is back to normal, as I catch sight of a huge man that’s at least four times my height, tied by ropes, suspended on tree branches.

He gives us a look of horror. “Bilbo! Riley! Jake! What‘re you doing here? This place is dangerous! You should know better than to wander around here!” The man calls to us. “Yer don’t know what’s been lurking around here!”

“Well, we can’t just leave you to rot up there.” I yell.

“But you’re risking expulsion by this action.” Yells the man.

“Not if we get you down quick.” Riley says.

“Look at yourselves! You’re clothes are ruined! How long have been in here for?” The man asks, more scared than grateful that we are about to rescue him.

Just as a dark figure comes at Jake, Riley and I, everything goes black, once again, and I come back in a grassy field, a huge stadium surrounds me.

May is beside me, nobody else. “Why are we here, May?” I ask. “You brought me out of my study time just to take me to the Quidditch pitch. You know I’m still a first year. We’re in different houses.”

“Mack and Aurora have seen you at flying class.” May tells me. More people I don’t know.

“What do my Prefect’s have to do with this?” I ask a little stubbornly.

“They’d like to see you on your house team next year. Elena, a Chaser, and William, a Keeper, are graduating this year. All four of them think you’d do well in either one of those positions.” Says May.

“Me? But what about Hannah, Cedar, Miranda, or- or Jessica. They’re good flyers’, they’re worthy for the team, they learn pretty fast.” I say doubtfully.

“And you won’t take the fact into account that Mack told me that Hooch said she uses you as an example for most of the lessons. As much as you want to say the contrary, you’re the best flyer in your year.” May says.

I don’t speak, I stand there, as if lost in thought.

“It’s up to you. I’m not forcing you to do anything.” 

“I think I can spare an hour. Only an hour.” I say. May throws me a broom, I throw my leg over it and jump, flying several feet into the air. May grabs a ball from the ground.

"Ready?" She asks, holding the ball in a ready to throw up position.

"Yup" I yell down. I take one hand off the broom, and she throws the ball up 

When I least expect it, everything goes black.

I wake up, wondering how long I slept for.


	7. Year One, New Friends on The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after two months of waiting, it’s finally time!

Part One  
Bilbo

I spend the rest of the summer reading, practicing on the broom (which I’ve been getting fairly good at). I even try a couple spells. They worked okay. Not. I’ve tried doing Reparo a couple a couple times on the cracks on my window, but not very much luck. I’m also able to take the fact I have the ability to do magic a bit more easily now I’ve been actually doing some. I think it’s actually a little cool. I just have to give it more of a chance. I’ve also gotten more used to myself as time passed, though I still do find this entire situation weird.

“You just have to practice a little.” Ron told me. He fixed it for me.

I don’t have anymore of those “dreams” though. And I don’t tell anybody about the two that I’ve had.

Molly has been taking me to a few places to be checked. I had to get these things called vaccenes by a person called paediatrician, and I had four appointments with her. Molly also took me to a person called a dentist. At the end of the appointment, he pulled her out to talk about me. Nobody has told me what they talked about yet.

All I know is that I’m healthy.

I think about the second I had with Riley and Jake. I didn’t understand very much about what was going on, especially about eating that apple and them getting mad at me. But I expect that that, being a peice of the future, it will make sense eventually. I just have to let unfold before me.

The first dream, the last part of it. I had a conversation with Jake, didn’t I? I don’t think I really get to know Riley until a little later in the fall.

The last couple of week, Ron has helping me increase my vocabulary and teaching me the word choice of the average kid my age. Everyone has been very helpful, very supportive of me. I like that about the Weasley family, they’re loyal to a fault.

As I tuck myself in the covers, my heart begins to pound in anticipation for tomorrow morning. Hogwarts.

Midnight has grown a bit since I brought her home. I feel her face pressed into mine. She’s always done that with me. It also gives me a little more comfort. I sometimes wake up hugging her.

Someone knocks on my door. Molly comes in and sits on my bed.

“Are you alright?” She asks sofly, in a whisper, rubbing my forehead gently. “Are you nervous at all.”

I shake my head weakly. Even though deep down, I’m purely petrified. “Can I go to sleep, please?” I whisper.

“I just wanted to see if you’re tucked in, that’s all.” Says Molly, pulling my blanket over my shoulders. I squeeze Midnight tighter. “Good night.”

“Good night.” I say, closing my eyes, Midnight softly purring.

I wake up to Midnight walking on my side. “Ow. Get off me.” I let her jump off my bed before I roll over. I see George’s face not seven inches away from mine.

I yell from the shock.

“Wakey, wakey. Big day today.” He says, dragging my feet off the bed.

“What time is it?” I ask, standing up on the cold carpet.

“Seven thirty. You’ll have to eat breakfast in the car. It’s a two and a half hour ride to Kings Cross.” George says.

“I thought you had work today.” I say, remembering that he owns a store in Diagon Alley. I haven’t been there, but I want to see when I come back for the holidays.

“Everybody is too busy seeing their kids off. We’d get no customers.” He tells me.

Arthur opens the door, his head peaking in. “We leave in twenty minutes. Take this time to make sure you’re all packed.” He says, then closes the door. George follows after he plunks my trunk on my bed, open.

“Thanks.” I yell sarcastically to the door. “For ruining all the hard work I did on folding everything perfectly!”

George, or someone, must have peeked through my case while I was sleeping, because when I had everything all neat and tidy. Everything looks like it’s been put in last minute. I have to redo everything.

Once that is done, I’m running down the stairs two at a time. Midnight is in her kennel by the door. I hope someone has my food on my seat, because I can barely open the door with my elbows with my hands full.

Ginny opens the car door for me. “Did you have a good sleep?” She asks. I nod. “She gives me a paper bag with a container of fruit salad.

“Everybody in?” Molly asks from the front passenger seat. Even though we’re in a mini-van, we can barely fit inside with all six of us inside. Bill told me he wanted to be with his wife, so he’s gone. Charlie said he had to go back to work in some other country, subtract him too. That’s only two of us down though, if they didn’t leave, it would have been eight, and one of us, most likely me, squished senseless.

Before long, Arthur is in the drivers seat, putting the keys in the ignition. “All the spells are cast folks. We have a safe ride ahead of us.” 

The car is soon cruising on the dirt road. But I soon feel like I’m not on the ground anymore. I look down the window to see we’re several feet above the trees.

Ron gives a nervous gulp beside me. “What’s wrong?” I ask.

“I can’t help but remember my second year.” Says Ron.

“What happened?” I ask again. Ron told me lot about his time at Hogwarts, but apparently, not everything.

“Some weirdo, technically more friend now, told Harry, the one who took you for your supplies that day, that he wasn’t to go back to Hogwarts, and the creep locked the way into the platform and we missed the train, and we had to take my dad’s old car.” Ron says. I noticed a guilty tone in his voice. “The creep was messing with him the entire year. He possessed Bludgers, almost got Harry expelled. Wasn’t the best time.”

I almost want to laugh, but a situation like that doesn’t exactly seem funny to me. He stole his parents car, not something a person would laugh about a lot. In his defence, it was good intention. Sort of.

I don’t say or do anything but take my Potions book out of my case and read that for the rest of the ride.

It’s 10:15 when we arrive. Forty five minutes until the train departs. It doesn’t doesn’t stop us from running at our fastest.

I try asking Arthur something, but he cuts me off.

“No time for questions.” He says.

“But we have half an hour.”

“No time.” He says again. I keep my mouth shut.

In a minute, I see several kids running into the wall. Nobody crashes into it, but they vanish when they step inside.

“That’s the platform. You just run straight into that support beam.” Ron says as another kid runs in. “Just don’t let anyone see you.”

That’s dumb. My head thinks.

I now stand ten feet in front of it, a line behind me.

“Just go!” Says someone from behind me.

“He’s nervous, let him take his time.” Another voice says.

I count down from five and run, closing my eyes and expecting the wrost. No impact comes. I open my eyes. I came straight through the wall, and I look at the black train and people waving to their children from the windows.

“Watch out!” Someone shouts. The voice yelps and crashes into me, forcing me forward. I can’t stop my fall. Midnight yowls.

I stand up to apologize to the person who bumped into me. It’s Riley. Diagon Alley. But she doesn’t look like she recognizes me though.

Part Two  
Riley

“Are you okay?” I ask the boy as I help him up. I instantly recognize him as I look into his face. His dark green eyes. His curly chocolate brown hair. Tanned skin. He looks like the boy I talked to in Flourish and Blotts, a couple months ago. What was his name again? It was something weird, that’s all I can recall.

He looks like he remembers me no problem. But what’s special about me? All I am is another witch. He’s another wizard. There are thousands of our kind. That being thought, what is memorable about either of us?

May remembers him better than I do. “Hey, aren’t you that kid we saw from the bookstore?” She asks. He nods, his hands full once again. 

“Do you remember talking to a shy kid with green eyes, curly brown hair?” The boy asks. “He dragged his friend out of the shop, after he called his name. I think you remember everything about him except the last word of my last sentence, which I’ll hint right now. Bill. Bo.”

As he pronounces those syllables, I then know his name. Bilbo. “How do know him so well?” I ask.

“It’s me.” He says. “Sorry I was in your way.”

“It’s good. It’s hard not to spend minutes gaping at this place." I say, laughing

He laughs too. “Sorry for being in your way, again.” He says, then walks away to the train.

“If he keeps that attitude, he’ll be sure to make friends fast.” May tells me. I hold her hand as I place a foot on a stair that peeks out. She pulls me up.

“Come on, May. People should be more focused on studying and grades than making friends.” I say.

“It’s friends are the ones who are always there for you. What about Lilac, from your elementary school?” May asks. “She wouldn’t leave your side when you broke your leg.”

I have to admit my sister is right, even though I don’t like to admit very often. My best friend, Lilac, used to follow me around during recess and always wanted to sit with me at lunch. She is nice, but her conscious isn’t so clean. I could have never brought myself to tell I’m going to boarding school. I told her I was excited for sixth grade and I’d see her then. That’s it.

“I need to study, May.” I tell my sister again. “I want to pass everything. This is amazing for all of us, and I want to make my family proud.”

We continue to walk through the corridor until we find an empty compartment, which we take. We sit beside each other.

“At least write to your friend. You don’t even have to tell her about Hogwarts, you’re not allowed to anyway, or anything about magic. Just write, or I’ll make you spend the entire trip asking everyone is they’d like to be your friend.” May threats, her tone sincere.

“That’s embarrassing! You can’t make me do that!” I yell, pulling my short hair. 

“I’m your sister. Yes, Riley, I can make you do that.” May protests. “And I think that boy you bumped into should be promising.”

“Boys are gross!” I yell.

“Forget what that family life teacher told you.” May snaps. “I never believed any of her...” Remembering May’s habit of cursing, I cover her mouth.

“Fine! I will write to Lilac.” I shout louder,

“Once a week, you will spend ninety minutes off of your books, and write.” May finalizes.

“Do I really?” I ask stubbornly.

If looks could kill, I would drop dead at May’s hard stare. “Yes, you do, Riley.” It tells me.

I roll my eyes in defeat. I groan at the realization that this year is going to be long in a mental point of view.

Part Three  
Jake

Running into a wall was the weirdest thing I have ever done in my life. I was so sure I was going to crash. I sighed in relief when I saw the train that will take me to learn magic. Daddy running with me helped as well.

“Bye, Dad.” I say, giving him a hug.

“Bye, Jake.” He says, returning it twice as hard. “Make friends for me, will you.”

I take slow steps to the nearest door. I can imagine people laughing at me from the windows, but I don’t care. I’ve been a nervous wreck for a few days already. I hope that boy I met six weeks ago doesn’t make himself look stupid again. I’m betting he’s worse off than I am.

The compartments are wider than the car corridor, I find out as I look for a room that doesn’t have older kids chatting about first years behind our backs. Everywhere seems to be full, or have at least three people inside.

Then, I find it. I see a boy about my age, talking to a black cat. “-it’s all perplexing in a way I can’t describe.” That voice. It sounds familiar. He looks familiar.

I knock on the door. He looks up. “Hello.” I say. “You look like one of those kids who’d rather be alone, I’m the same way, but it does get, well, you know, lonely after a while. I’ll admit that.”

“Come on in. Please don’t mind her, she’s only a kitten, I did as much as I could, but she isn’t exactly house trained. But she just went before we left for the station, so nothing much to worry about.” He opens the door to let me in, carrying his cat. I sit down on the seat on my right. I squeeze my things close to a corner in case someone else comes.

“First year?” I ask. The boy nods. “I guess that puts us in the same boat then.”

“I was just thinking to myself how weird all this magic is.” He says. “Even though I’ve studied enough to not be clueless about everything for at least a couple weeks in each subject. I’m still pretty nervous.”

“About what?” I ask.

He pauses, as if he is trying to think. “Everything. What if the teachers don’t like my efforts? What if I don’t make friends?”

“I’ve been worrying about that as well. But hey! You look like someone who has a lot in common with me. Mind if I stay? We can be friends. Take a little bit of the worry off us. We can share bad jokes with each other.” The last part makes him laugh. “See, you get me.” I join him

“How can you? I still don’t know your name, and you still don’t know mine.” He tries saying, but I’m to busy listening to answer him.

“My name is Jake.” I tell him unhesitatingly.

“Don’t laugh, but mine is Bilbo.” The boy says, most likely wanting me to burst laughing. I gasp. He is the same kid who threw that tantrum. “Everyone will know when we’re at school. Name tags were required on the uniform list, I probably shouldn’t be this embarrassed to introduce myself.”

“What’s your cat’s name?” I ask, looking at his kitten.

“Midnight.” Bilbo tells me, giving her to me. I rub between her ears.

“She’s very pretty.” I say. “I also love that collar, it looks adorable on her.”

“Thanks. I picked it out myself.” He giggles.

I place the kitten back in her kennel. “Do I know you from somewhere?” I ask. 

“I know you.” Says Bilbo. “I did something that I don’t anyone that was nearby would forget for a while.” He looks at me as if he knows something I should know as well. I don’t like that look, as used to it as I am. My cousins give it to me all the time.

I suddenly remember that day in Diagon Alley. Malkin’s place to be more specific. I was being fitted, then some man was dragging a screaming kid inside. I talked to him and calmed him down. Only, now I know that kid is facing me. I suddenly feel awkward, and guilty that I feel that way. He seems to look embarrassed about that too, his face is almost pink.

“I think we should get changed.” I say, trying him. He swallows nervously, obviously nog used to that part of wizardry.

“Remember what we said?” I ask. “You won’t look bad. You’ll look stupid if you are the only one wearing not in uniform. Come on. I won’t look at you unless you want me to.” I try to sound sincere.

Bilbo sighs, undoing the buttons from his grey fall coat. “Fine, just stay to your word that won’t watch me.”

I use my fingers to make an X over my heart. “Cross my heart.” I turn my back towards him.

“Good.” He says, I hear him close the window and door blinds. “You can change as well, if you want.”

We do that, I know I finish first, because I hear my new friend grunt in frustration. “There we go.” He mutters. “Are you done?” He asks.

I resist the urge to turn around to look. “Yes. Want to see?”

“Yes, a little.” He says. “Five. Four. Three. Two.” He begins.

We say “one” at the same time as we turn around. He is crossing his arms, holding his cat. “How do I look?” He asks.

“We both look the way we’re supposed to. That’s a good thing.” I tell him.

He sighs, relieved. “I think you look okay too.”

Bilbo is silent after that, reading his book for potions class. I, not knowing what to do, look out the window. We pass hills, forests, rivers, and corn fields. Why would someone choose reading over the beautiful view?

“Can I make one last request before the train arives at the station?” I ask. He looks up from his books for the first time in an hour.

“Yes, and what is that?” He answers.

“Would you like to be friends?” I ask again.

He doesn’t hesitate. “Of course. We all need at least one person to stick by each other in rough times. But yes. We can be friends.”


	8. Year One, Chapter Seven, Sorted

Jake popped the question when I least expected it. I don’t know why I said yes. It slipped out. I remember the dreams. I’m friends with Jake, but what about Riley and May? When do I get acquainted with them?

After changing. I can see the castle before long. It’s towers tall. Lights through the windows. The sight is beautiful against the evening sky.

“It’s wonderful, isn’t it?” Jake asks.

“It’s amazing.” I whisper.

I continue to stare it the school. If that is just the exterior, the inside must be huge. Full of corridors waiting to be explored, books wanting to be read. I feel like I can anything within reason here. I think. Jake must feel the same way.

“Jake, since we’re friends. Do you want to eat breakfast together?” I ask. Jake hesitates, as if he doesn’t want to tell me something.

“If we’re sorted into the same House, yes.” Jake says.

“What do you mean?” I ask again, knowing Jake is trying to keep something from me.

“You don’t know about the houses?” Jake asks. I shake my head.

“Could you please explain?” I ask, irritated.

“There are four houses here. You get sorted into one of them on your first night. You’ll see in the Great Hall later.” Jake says.

The train pulls to a stop, and we run out to a cluster of other students.

“All first years follow me.” A man calls. The same voice from my second dream.

We gather in a line. There are forty of us in total. Jake still walks at my side. I pull my hood from my cloak over my face to conceal myself. I don’t see the person guiding us very well.

“I’m so excited. I’ve been waiting for this day my whole life.” A girl says from behind me.

“I know, right?” Says a second. I ignore everything and keep my head forward.

They keep chattering as we walk down. We stop at a lake, two dozen boats docked and waiting for us. Jake and I separate. I take the nearest boat.

“Four to a boat, please.” The guide calls.

In a minute, there are only three boys who aren’t seated. I’m alone. I guess everybody found a go-to person on the seven hour ride.

The guide sees them and goes up to them.

“Where do we go? There is nowhere for us to sit.” Says one of them.

“Yes, there is, Connell.” The guide tells him. “You can sit with him.” The guide takes the boys view over to me.

“Really?” Asks a second boy. “There’s a reason why he’s alone, there must be.”

“Don’t hurt his feelings like that. He’s just like you.”

“It’s not like he heard him.” Says a third. 

“Just give the boy a chance.” The guide says, obviously wanting to win this one. He sold them, they walk over to me.

“Hello, we’ll be sitting with you. That all right, little dude?” The second voice asks.

“I’m the same age as you, if not older.” I remind them. “I’m only shorter than you.” They all look like they’re at least a head taller than me.

“Whatever. My name is Connel, this is Leo, on my left. Will is on my right.”

They’re expecting me to say my name, but the reactions I’ve gotten from it aren’t so good since I first woke up here. 

“Bill, that’s my name.” The sentence slips out of my mouth. They laugh. 

I know it isn’t exactly my name, but it is the first syllable to it. But I don’t know what’d happen if they knew my full name, so I play along.

“Are you sure that’s your name?” Asks Will.

“We don’t like liars.” Leo says.

I nod, getting a little intimidated by them.

“Everyone in a boat?” The guide asks, saving me from hearing Connel say something.

“Yes.” Is the reply from over twenty kids, me included.

Who is Jake hanging with? I have to deal with Connel, Will and Leo, who may seem nice, but are hiding their true colours. I don’t know how to swim, but I’d rather do that than be on a boat with people who make me uncomfortable.

“So, Bill. Do you have a house preference?” Asks Connel. I shake my head.

“I don’t know them.” I tell them.

“We all want to be brave.” Brags Leo. “We will be sorted into Gryffindor the second the hat goes on us.”

I have no idea what to say to that, so I don’t respond. They all seem like cowards. 

I slouch more, trying to become camouflaged by the night sky and my clothes. It works. They don’t talk to me for the rest of the ride. They talk about stuff that goes on in their personal life.

“More walking.” I mumble as my eyes gaze the huge staircase to the big doors. Me and the rest of my future classmates stand right before them. Our guide, who I just noticed was at least four times my height, is already ahead of us and halfway up. I also get separated with those boys. 

“I can’t believe that this place still looks amazing, even after that battle.” A boy says from behind.

Our guide walks up to the doors and knocks. They magically open for us, and we walk into another set of stairs. A woman with black hair waits at the top, in front of another set of doors.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. All the years two through seven are waiting behind these doors. But before we eat. You all need to be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house is your second family here, accomplishing goals will earn you points, do the contrary, the opposite will happen. Please follow me.”

I hear somebody jump excitedly as the door opens. We follow our new guide inside. There are four huge tables, students wave to all of us. I look up, and see the night sky. I don’t want to know what would happen if it were to start raining. Nothing good, I don’t think.

All the other teachers sit on another table at the end. Front and centre, stands an old hat. We stand in front of it. I don’t know what to think.

Then it begins to sing. About those four names the woman said. Blah, blah, blah. I don’t listen.

“Now, we will begin the Sorting!” The woman calls after the song ends. “I will read names off the list. Abbey Penny!”

A girl with dark skin and curly black hair walks up and sits on the stool. The woman places the hat on her head, and the hat comes back to life. It looks as if it’s thinking.

“Ravenclaw!” The hat yells after a long half a minute. The kids on the table on far right cheers as she joins them.

“Ashen Connel.” Says the woman. Connel happily skips to the stool with a dumb smile on his face. He takes longer than Penny to be announced, but not much.

“Gryffindor!” The hat shouts. The table beside me cheers this time as Connel joins them, a little disappointed. So much for one second.

I notice she’s reading the names backwards, I won’t be called for a minute. Penny Abbey, Connel Ashen. Any excitement immediately disappears (which wasn’t a lot) as my head plays snickers from my reversed name. It’s not that hard to put two and two together. Even 

“Are you nervous?” Asks Leo. “Don’t be, maybe you’ll be sorted with Connel.”

Two more names are called, not Jake, or Riley. Then... as I feared, my name is called. 

“Baggins Bilbo.” The woman shouts.

“That’s me!” I cheer sarcastically.

As I expected, laughing. Mostly from table on the far left. They’re all laughing at me. Connel, Leo and Will look at me suspiciously.

“Is that really your name, dude. You’re more pathetic than we thought.” Will jeers at me.

This is going to stink.

I walk up and take my seat the same way the other four kids have, the woman places the hat on my head.

“Ahh... a challenge.” Something says in my head.

“What do you mean by that?” I ask. “Is that bad?”

“No.” The hat answers. “You are just very hard to place. You can fit in any of the four. You have resourcefulness, grit, wit, strength of heart.”

“Just tell me: where do you want to be put?” Asks the hat before I can respond.

“I don’t know.”

“Well, you have a very hard future coming for you if you’re put into any house. Some choices may be different than others, but may be better or worse in the long run.” The hat tells me. “Though please believe me when I say that you may underestimate yourself right now, you will become an extremely powerful wizard, and a leader to your friends...” I wait for it to continue, but it doesn’t. All it says is “Yes... yes... No... no,” a series of times.

“Make your decision.” I mutter, as I look upon all the faces pointing at me.

“He’s a Hatstall. He’s been there almost six minutes.” A girl whispers to a friend.

Nothing happens for another minute, everybody just stares at me.

“The boy could go anywhere at this point.” Someone else says.

“That’s right.” Says the hat, as if he has heard everything. “You are going somewhere.”

“Where?” I ask as my heart begins to beat in my head, like someone banging on a drum.

“Slytherin!” The hat yells for everyone to hear.

The table that was on my left before I sat down on the stool, which is now on my far right, have mixed reactions. Some clap happily. Though a majority of them groan. At least five older students have the same smug smile I saw on Connel when he sat down. They sit right at the end, they look at me as if they’re trying to make finding ways to make my life miserable their mission in life.

In intimidation, I walk as far I as I can from them, and take a seat at the end from the table.

“Hi.” I say nervously. “I’m here, right?” I chuckle, feeling embarrassed. I wipe sweat from my forehead.

Two girls who don’t look like they’re much older than me stare. One nods.

“Well, can I sit here, if you don’t mind?” I ask. They don’t respond.

I try asking around as names are called, but nobody says anything to me.

“Goldenwood Riley.” The woman shouts, once again. Reminding me how I have only paid attention to finding a spot at the table and being rejected again and again, and not the names being called.

I look right to see Riley slowly walk to the stool, as I remember myself and four other kids before me. Two were sorted into Ravenclaw, Connel was sorted into Gryffindor, and one other boy was put in Hufflepuff. I’m the first Slytherin so far, as much as I’ve heard, which isn’t a lot. I think we may have gotten one or two more for each of the four.

The hat takes a few minutes to reach a final decision, but not as long as I took. I was about seven minutes. Riley, half that.

“Ravenclaw!” The hat yells. All the kids at the table beside where I stand cheer as Riley joins them gratefully.

“Grasper Leo!” The woman says.

The hat yells the same place Connel was placed the second the hat is placed on Leo’s head.

I watch as Riley has no trouble finding a place to sit. I stomp my foot in frustration as I turn to my housemates. “I asked you nicely, can I please sit by any of you?” I ask irritably. Nobody says anything. At that, I angrily walk away from them, asking around the other three tables.

“Mind if I seat near here?” I ask a group of boys at the table on the far left. “Nobody will let me in where I am.”

“It’s you rules, you have to sit at your own table.” Says one of them.

I moan. I can’t sit at the table I’m supposed to! I look back at it. They make fun of me! I feel like the boys with the intimidating faces are whispering about me, not making me feel any better. I sulk back there and push two fourth years (I think) out of my way to sit. Looks like I’ll have to be one of the first here if I want to guarantee myself a spot every day. Unless I make friends, which doesn’t seem very likely at this point. Then again, this is only the first night.

Names continue to be called. In half an hour, we are nearly done.

“Thompson Jake!” Says the woman.

He walks up unhesitatingly to the stool. The hat goes on his head.

He takes almost four minutes to be sorted.

“Gryffindor!” The hat yells. The first table on the left cheer as Jake joins them.

Nobody takes as long as I took. William Zarkan was the last name called, sorted in where his friends were put, Gryffindor. The closest time there was was to me were Jake or Riley. It takes twenty minutes after Jake until everything is done, and dinner is served. Turkey, chilli, ham, garlic bread, mashed potatoes. Enough food to keep me full for the rest of my life! Everything tastes amazing.

“My name is Aurora, and this is Mack. We are your Prefects, and we will be taking you first years to the common room in ten minutes.” A girl with pale skin and honey colured hair tells us. “Everyone else, the password is ‘greatness.’”

Everybody nods, and we continue to eat.

I leave the hall with a full stomach. Which is a good thing as I follow kids my age around the countless halls and corridors, “to the dungeons” Mack said.

Who in their right mind would place a dormitory in a place like that? I think. Then again: how does placing a hat on a persons head help with placing anyone somewhere? The latter question is easy to answer: magic. Though the former not so simple.

“Your schedules are waiting for you on your beds.” Says Aurora.

“Umm... Aurora, I have a question. Two questions, actually. Why did people from this house laugh at my name?”

“What’s your name exactly?” Asks Mack.

“The name everyone laughed at?” I ask again.

“Yeah. We know; what is it?” Mack asks. “We have at least fifteen new first years. We can’t remember all your names at once.”

I try avoiding my name as much as possible. I think I know what’s going on her. tI said last time.” I say. “You should know my name. I believe it’s going to take you a while to forget it. I know you know it, you just don’t want to say it.”

“You’re exactly right. I reckon you’ll become very good at getting yourself out of sticky situations... Bilbo. That is actually very clever of you.”

That did the trick, just fine.

“Thanks.” I say.

“What was the second thing you wanted to ask us?” Asks Mack.

“How does that sorting thing work? Can’t you just randomly assign houses to students?”

“No. That isn’t how our founders wanted this school to be. The houses are named after them, your sorted based on the founders beliefs, and your own.”

“I don’t know anything.” I tell Aurora.

“Just be patient. You will be great. Everybody will be proud of you.” Aurora says, not exactly giving me any comfort.

“We’ll give you a deal. If you need any help. Find one of us.” Mack says.

I sure will.


	9. Year One, The Third Dream

The common room is dark and grey, with the ambience of creepy sounds. Everything seems to echo here, making me dislike the place even more. There is a small reading area in front of a fireplace. Books cover the entire back wall. But who’d want to read in the dark?

There is an archway leading into a hallway.

“Straight through that hall, girls’ dorms are on the left. Boys on the right. Everybody asleep by eleven.” Aurora tells us.

“I didn’t want to be placed here.” A boy says from behind me. I remember his name is Cory James.

“Why?” I ask. “Mack and Aurora seem nice enough.”

“I know. But this is ‘evil house.’ This place proves there are stereotypes for a reason.”

“What makes you say that?” I ask again.

“The Dark Lord was put here. As much as this place has a reputation for great graduates. Many wizards and witches have gone dark here. This place is that bad.”

The way he says it makes me want to agree. He’s petrified. He’s intimidated. I’m the same way.

“Let’s just go to bed. My mother always told me that a good night sleep will make anyone feel better.” I say.

“You are going to regret saying that.” Says Cory, walking away from me and into the hallway. “I don’t know someone with good manners such as you was put here. But I know keeping a pleasant demeaner won’t help you anywhere in this nightmare of a place.”

I follow him, looking for my name on the doors. I soon find it. I open the door and enter a room with the same dim light as the room behind me.

Four boys are sitting on their own beds, all their supplies messed in front of them. I can barely see Midnight how dark it is. I see her, sleeping in the middle of my bed.

“Fantastic. We share a room with a Hatstall.” One of the boys says.

“What’s that?”

“Someone who takes over five minutes to be sorted. You, in this scenario.” Answers a second.

“You were sitting there for almost seven minutes.” A third tells me.

“What’s wrong with that?” I ask all four.

“You being here. You’ll spend a majority of your time in here being picked on.” Says the first again.

“How do you know that?” I ask, but I’m cut off.

“A friendly piece of advice for you: stay away from those seventh year boys.” The fourth says.

“Why?”

“I sat by them during dinner. They were thinking of ways to ‘make fun of that kid with the funny name.’ They wanted us to join the cause, with the worst reason, which I think is more of an excuse, possible.” Says the second.

“I know I may sound a little rude, but I really feel bad for you.” The third says.

I take a seat on my bed, giving my legs a rest from all the walking.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow. But we will guarantee that we will save a spot for you.” The first says.

“We got your back. You may seem like a pretty cool kid.” The fourth says. “Adrian.”

“Justin.” Says the third

“Zachary.” The second.

“Sam.” The first says. I feel my face turn pink.

“Umm...” I blurt. “Mine is kind of embarrassing, as you’ve already heard.”

“If you think your name is that bad, let us give you a nickname, or a different name all together.” Adrian says. “We don’t think you have a weird name. Your parents have good taste. And good vocabulary.”

“I don’t think my name has a meaning.” I tell him. “Until now, I didn’t think there was any problem with my name.”

“Maybe you could have been named Housecoat, something stupid like that, or after a curse word. Nobody who wants to swear would want to say your name then. What if you had a long name that nobody could pronounce properly, not even you?Those, in my opinion would be bad. Truly.” Adrian says not a second after. “Be thankful for what you have.”

“Enough with names. Let’s just go. To. Sleep.” I say in a whisper.

After a slow fifteen minutes pass, I fall asleep.

Another dream, or whatever that letter said it really was. My eyes are closed, but they will open to a bright atmosphere sooner or later.

“Wake up, Bilbo, it’s Christmas!” A voice yells, in my ear.

It’s only September first, the holidays aren’t coming around for another three months. This is the first thing that makes it obvious I’m dreaming.

“Five more minutes, please.” My voice mumbles. My eyes open. Justin is right at my face. His dark hair all messed up. He also looks a little older.

“No five minutes.” Justin says. “Get up. All your friends. Us included, got you stuff.”

“Stuff for my teeth? Cheesy cards from the Weasley’s?” My voice asks.

“Most likely.” Justin admits. “Just get out of bed.” He starts grunting as pulls me toward him. I fall off the bed I was laying on.

“Fine. I’m up! What time is it anyway?”

“You’ve been sleeping for fourteen hours. It’s eleven thirty. We’ve been waiting for you to come down since eight.” Justin says as I stand up.

When I am on my feet, I take a second to look around. I’m not in my room at the Weasleys’ place, I’m in a different room. A bigger room, with two beds that look almost identical.

“I can’t believe they let you, Jake, May and Riley spend Christmas with us. Taking that we’re all in different houses.” Justin says as we walk through the hallway.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“It sets you apart. That’s why people think it’s weird that we even talk to each other so often.” Justin says.

The living room is all decorated. There is a pine tree, with lots of gifts under it. Garland covers the walls. Large couches are placed around the tree. Sitting patiently are all my “friends”. 

“Guess who you missed fifteen minutes ago?” Zachary asks, trying to keep laughter in.

“Dr. Woodburn?” I ask.

“She meant to give you your gift from her when you had your tightening last week. But she forgot.” Sam says. He holds a small box wrapped in red. 

“Floss? Toothbrushes? In that package you’re holding?” I ask.

“First questions: I think so. Second question: yes.” Sam says. Everyone laughs.

“Don’t I have enough of both of those things?” I ask a second time. Everyone either shakes his or her head or says no. “Zach. Can I depend on you to hide it where I can’t find it?”

“Come on, Bilbo, it’s a thoughtful gift. She cares for you.” Says a woman who looks like Sam’s mother. The same light hair, fair complexion, grey eyes.

“It reminds me how much I hate these braces!” I snap.

“They don’t look half bad.” Jake says.

“Besides, if what you say is true. You don’t feel them most of the time.” Says Adrian.

“What’s so bad about it?” Riley asks. “Plenty of kids your age wear them.”

“It’s embarrassing a lot the time! Just hide that care package. Please!” I snap again.

“Take a chill pill, you don’t have to yell at us.” Zachary says.

“If he doesn’t want supplies. Just do as he says, Sam.” Riley says.

Sam runs out of the room with the package. I hear tearing of paper, and something breaking. Something flies back from the direction he left. “She also gave you a card!” He yells.

“Nope!” I yell louder. Everybody laughs.

After Sam comes back, we open presents. Only everything is fast forwarding, so I can’t pay much attention.

After everything is opened, and pieces of wrapping paper are on the floor. Sam’s mother takes us outside for a picture. During the winter, I always remember seeing the fields covered in snow. But not Sam’s home -I think- I don’t see a tiny flake.

Sam’s father places all eight of us in different spots. I stand between Adrian, and May. Sam’s mom is behind the camera, fixing it to the right position.

“On my count of five. Everyone say Merry Christmas as loud as you can.” Sam’s dad tells us. “Five. Four. Three. Two. One...”

We all yell the words and the camera flashes.

Everything begins to go forwards.. As this is the second time this has really happened (I wouldn’t count that part in the first dream), I am kind of used to it. Not really.

I stand in the middle of a busy crowd. There are weird contraptions all around. The people seem to riding them, having fun.

“What are we supposed to do here?” I ask.

“It’s a fair. You’re supposed to have fun here. We ride those rides. Where to first? We’re all tall enough to ride everything. Only we’re too big for those lame kiddie things like the ladybugs.” Says Jake, who I just notice is beside me on my left.

“What about that spin-around ride where we all have to spin a wheel?” Sam’s voice asks. “I think he’d like that. Though I don’t think that all nine of us can go on it at the same time. Unless we’re all squished together.” 

“I remember that ride” Riley says. “I just forgot how many of us can go on at the same time.”

“Six, at most. Though seven of us may fit, if luck is on our side.” Jake says.

Riley sighs. “I can’t believe May gave us a portion of her prize from her duelling competition for us. I’ve heard it’s been hard to convert our money into Muggle money these days.”

“It’s perfectly fine, sis. It’s been a family tradition for years. Ever since I was four years old, our family would go.”

“If you’ve been going here that long. Why didn’t you invite us last year?” I ask.

“We couldn’t afford it.” May says. “We barely could make the three of us go last year. The only thing that brought us here last year is how well I did on my O.W.L’s.”

“Speaking of duelling. Are you going to join the club next year? Professor Slughorn and Flinter have said they would love to see you join. You are going to be in your third year.” May says. “Do it for me, it’s my final year. Then May Rebecca Goldenwood goes out into the world, writing adventure stories on magical creatures.” May says hopefully.

“Umm. I would love to join. But not after you have heard what Dr. Woodburn has said to me while I have my tightening done. If she had the choice, she’d literally take me out of Defence Against the Dark Arts until I get these things taken off, and set me up with a tutor who will make sure my wand isn’t seen until then. It’s my second best subject. I freaking hate her.”

“Just join duelling and not tell. As wise people always say: ‘what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.’” May says.

“I’m already ridiculed enough.” I tell everyone. “But wait. You said there were nine us. All there is is me, you, Riley, Jake, Sam, Adrian, Zach, and Justin.” 

“Mum is taking Autumn. She’ll be here in a few minutes.” Riley says.

“Isn’t she starting in September?” Jake asks.

“Yeah. She’s been wanting to meet all you guys for a while now.” Riley says.

“Mum! Mommy! I see them!” A young girl yells, trying to drag her mother’s arm. The girl has the same dark hair me and May have, but it is almost bone straight. So does the mother.

“Or right this second.” Riley corrects.

"Is that her?" Justin asks. "I mean, she looks like a spitting image of May." Jake and Riley laugh.

"I should not have mailed so many pictures home." May sighs. "One thing about Autumn, is that she takes clingy to a whole new level."

"You figure that out now?" Jake asks. 

"How is she clingy? Like she doesn't let go of a teddy bear or something?" I ask.

"Yes, kind of. She's like you, but worse. She babbles a lot, like you sometimes. But she can not stop talking." May says.

"I can see that being bad." Zachary says, chuckling. "We have to share a room with this guy."

"Don't say that when I'm two feet away from you." I snap.

"May! Riley!" Autumn yells, sprinting to her older sisters, squeezing them into a hug, May has to kneel down. "I missed you so much!"

Riley gives the embrace back. "I missed you too." She says. I can tell she's not being sincere. "I thought about you the entire year."

"Then why didn't you come back for Christmas?" Autumn asks.

"I already had other plans to have it with my friend Sam. He came for the party last year." Riley says gently. "Do you remember that?"

"Yes. You grew a bit." Autumn answers.

"That's because of time." Sam tells her, putting me in front of him. "And growth spurts. "Look at my friend here, remember him?” My left hand waves awkwardly. “He used to be just under half a head shorter than me, and now he has three inches over me. Not to mention he also-"

"Don't!" Riley and May yell in unison.

"Don't give her another thing to ask about." Riley says.

"What did he get?" Autumn asks.

"I gave him something last year. But he lost it." May says, sighing in relief.

"What?" The rest of us, except May ask in unison.

"Too late to not play along." May snaps quietly. "And Sam, don't blow what you made us do!"

May makes this dumb story that she gave me a tent that can turn into a frog. Last minute excuse. It's all we can do to hold in laughter. I don't know if any of this is true, but it probably isn't likely.

"How can you lose something like that?" Autumn asks suspiciously.

"Didn't one of you boys get braces last summer?" Riley, May and Autumn's mom asks. May facepalms and curses. “I saw a bunch of pictures May sent me and noticed that.”

"What?" Autumn asks.

"Yeah, another one of our friends, but he isn't here with us, unfortunately."

May looks at Sam rudely. "It was going to come sooner or later."

May pulls me and Sam aside. "It's keep your mouth shut, or cover your teeth, or a death ray of questions for you." May tells me. 

"Sam, you're very bad at acting, has anyone ever told you that?" May says to Sam. He nods, saying yes.

"Come on, you can't expect me to be hide from your sister forever. They'll slip eventually. I can't talk like that, it's weird." I whisper. "I've tried it before. I have another year and a half with them, if you forgot."

"Fine, bring them out. Don't say I didn't give you another option." May says.

"That's too bad." The mother says. "I'm sure Fall would've loved to ask him some questions about them."

"Take your coat off, tie it around your waist, and run for a minute so you look like you did that all the way here." May says, giving me a forceful push, I put my left foot up front to run so I don't trip. "Mess your hair for good measure."

I run for twenty feet, then run circles, undoing the sweater I just noticed I'm wearing, and tie it about my waist, like May told me to do. My head shakes wildly, my hands going to my head, playing with my hair, still running in a nonstop circle. I walk back when "I" think I have done enough.

When I come up, my friends try to look surprised. Sam is doing a very bad job of it, but he is trying. Trying not to laugh.

Between the ten of us, there is an awkward silence. Until May elbows Sam.

"Oh, uhh." Sam hesitates. "What did you do to your hair?" He says in response nervously.

May stomps on Sam's foot angrily. "Really? He said he couldn't come, and when he does, you ask him why his hair is messy?"

"May!" Her mother yells.

"What else is there to say. He was here the... HEY!" Sam says, May covers his mouth.

"Did I miss anything?" I ask.

"We were just about to get the wristbands." May says.

"Good." I sigh. "Let's go."

I wake up, not seeing what was next. The dorm is as dark as it was when I fell asleep. Justin, Adrian, Sam, and Zachary are still fast asleep. They probably didn’t have a weird dream like I did. I wish I had a window, or there was one nearby.


	10. Year One, Chapter Nine, Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of The Third Dream. Riley and Jake have their first dreams.

I look at the other’s, still sleeping peacefully, for a good minute. Why do I always wake up after having these?

“It’s no good to wake everyone over something that doesn’t have anything to do with them.” I tell myself, rolling on my stomach and my face mushed into my pillows. The bed is a change from what I’ve been stuck with for the last two months. I immediately fell asleep in here. In the Burrow, it took me thirty minutes, on a good day.

“Can’t sleep?” Justin’s voice almost makes me yelp.

“No. Did I wake you?” I ask.

“I’ve been up for twenty minutes. I had this weird dream. You, me, Adrian and Zach were in it too, as well as some other kids from the other three houses.”

I almost gasp at that. Justin has been going through the same thing I have! But should I tell him that?

“What was it like?” I ask, trying not to hint that I’ve gone through the same thing before.

“No. No,” Justin says. “It’s weird. You don’t understand.”

“You might be right,” I say softly. “I might not understand. Though you can tell me anything.” I add a little more confidently.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll tell you about it in the morning.” He doesn’t sound like he’s telling the truth. We both sigh, and I try falling asleep to the sound of snoring.

Another dream. I think I am just waking up this time.

“Wake up!” Zachary’s voice yells. “When did you even get to sleep?”

My eyes open and I turn right to Zachary. “Right when I need it most, there is nothing useful in anything!”

“Just give up, Bill. You know you’re not going to get May out of there.” Says Zachary.

“She was put on trial for no reason. I am not stopping until she’s safe back home. Where she should be.” I yell.

“You are needed here. Be a role model for the younger students. We all know the times have been getting darker, but we as long as we are at Hogwarts, we are safe, even you, if you don’t try to jeopardize that.”

“I don’t want to face off Racket by myself. I need help. I need May. I need everybody who wants to stick by my side.” My tone in my voice is much softer. “Not after what happened last year. He knows who I am, and he will come out to find me. He knew me from the end of our second year, that there is one person who will put an end to all his trouble, he found out that person is me.”

“You are not leaving. You are being impulsive and you know it.” Zachary says. “Even when you were constantly complaining about your teeth hurting, we liked you much more then.”

“You don’t understand, Zach. You never have, and none of you ever will! Everybody thinks I am this hero, but I am not. Everyone thinks I’ll do this amazing thing, and everyone will live happily ever after. It’s not that simple. Not that cliche.” I tell him. “Though, as much as I hate this life, I want to do more than just study, eat, read, repeat.”

“If you want to do more. Start a rebellion.” Zachary says. “But everyone is just gonna go to you for guidance.”

“Maybe I will do just that. I kinda just don’t care at this point what I do. I just want this all to be over.”

“I know you do. We all do. I know how much pressure this has put you under, but trust me when I say, everything will work out.”

Then everything explodes in a gold light. Then black. 

I fell asleep quicker than I thought for my first night here. I was right to think that I wouldn’t be talking to any other students tonight, but the Prefects let me sit by them. Though as I ate, I couldn’t take my eyes off that boy who was the first sorted into Slytherin. He didn’t really have a place to eat. Or at least didn’t look like it. I wonder how he is holding up. Not very well I don’t think. He looks like that boy I met at the bookstore almost two months ago, but I don’t remember his name.

I love the Ravenclaw common room. I have never seen so many books in one place. It will probably take years to even half of them. Maybe I will focus on that later.

“Dorms are upstairs. Girls right, boys left.” The nice Prefect, Willow tells us first years. The not-so-polite Prefect, Rudy, just sits on a couch, lazily not doing anything. I am so disgusted by his behaviour that I wonder how did he get the job? He’s terrible!

At least my roommates are nice. Grace, Becky, and Trish. They told me almost all without hesitation of their life, their blood status, their background, even though Becky seems to be a shy one. Grace brought some playing cards, and we play until curfew.

Everything is so smooth. I want it keep it that way, but it changes. It looks like it’s morning, in a bright room. I don’t feel anything. Time passed so quickly.

“Riley, Riley. Wake up!” A voice yells.

I immediately jump up, uncontrollably, and look at where the voice came from. A boy with pale skin and blonde hair that is well kept.

“Jake!” I snap, even though I really didn’t say it. “What happened? Did—”

“You fell off your broom, you have a concussion, and you dislocated your shoulder. And yes, Bilbo did fly out of Hogwarts.” The boy- Jake- answers quickly.

“Of all the dumb things?” I realize the second voice is an older me. “I thought it was a joke, a hallucination!” “I” yell. “What do we do? Where did he go?”

“Two words. Azkaban. May.” Jake says.

That makes me jump out of my laying position immediately. “No, Riley, don’t do something you’ll regret.” Jake puts his hands on my shoulders, and puts me back down.

“We have to find him. Who knows how long it will take him to find the prison, even on broom?” “I” shout. 

“Calm down! I am just as worried about our friend as you are.”

“We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”

Jake’s head turns to a boy with bronze skin, and dark hair. Another one with the same pale skin of Jake and chestnut coloured hair follows.

“You told her the news?” The dark haired boy asks. Jake nods.

“Why?” The second asks. “He said he’d never do anything like this. I feel betrayed.”

“Just help me find him! Anything helps, at this point! I have no idea how far he has gone, and how much danger he has put himself in. Just help!” My tone is nothing but shrieks.

“No, Riley, we won’t help you. It’s not worth it.” Says the dark haired boy.

“You are his roommates! At least have some consideration!” Jake yells.

“We did, we were thinking about following, until he left us this. He told us to give it to you.” The second boy says, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket. He gives it to me. I read it.

Call me dumb. Call me an idiot. I know those words will be on your head after reading this. I know that this stupid, but this has to be done. I have to get May out of Azkaban. She’s been in there long enough. I can’t get any further in this journey without her.

I have no idea how long I’ll be gone for, or if I will survive alone. I didn’t tell you because after knowing all of you for over six years, I know you’d all find reasons on why I should have stayed.

I’m terrified. Sometimes I can’t even sleep at night. Nothing helps. I cannot stop thinking about May. I hope the she will be able to help me

P.S.: Give this to the others, please.

“You’re not gonna help him, are you?” The first boy asks again.

“Of course I am going to help him, Zachary Spencer, Samuel Peters! Cause we’re not selfish cowards like you!” Older me screams at the two boys. “Because we are truly his friends!”

“At least we’re not reckless like you!” The second yells at my level. “He got himself into this mess. Let him deal with it on his own. Stop playing the sidekick, the follower. One day, it will all kick you in the butt. Die if you want, but don’t we didn’t give you a choice.”

The other boy rolls his eyes, and both leave, leaving probably the older me as well as me now a lasting bad impression of them. 

“Ready to begin operation ‘save your sister and more importantly, our friend?’” Jake asks conclusively.

“You know it, Jake Thompson.” I say. Everything goes black after, and I wake up.

That was weird. Though I have a feeling this won’t be the last time this will happen.

The Sorting was one of the most boring experiences ever, even though I expected it to be long, knowing how many new first years there were, but not this long. Then again, I guess it depends on what your last name starts with. That was the only time I wished my surname started with a letter closer to A.

Right now, I’m walking the corridor of the boys’ dormitory, looking for my name, Jake W, Thompson. It’s far down the hall, someone told me, which don’t help my leg cramps. If I have to walk another ten steps, I’m probably gonna fall.

This is the tenth list of names I’m about to read. I better find my name here. If I don’t, I’ll scream.

Connel H, Ashen

Leo M, Grasper

Jake W, Thompson

William A, Zarkan

Inside the room, I can hear chattering from my new roommates. Not wanting to be too invasive, I knock on the door. Someone opens it.

“Jake, right?” He asks, his dark eyes staring at me. I say yes.

“William.” William says, giving me his hand.

Inside, I look around the circular room, there are four red canopy beds, three in occupancy but one. Mine. All my stuff is there. I sit down to give my tired legs a rest.

“Can you believe that we sat with a hatstall on the boat, Leo, Will?” Connel asks his friends after an hour of getting to know each other. I’m in my pyjamas, trying to sleep, but their commotion makes me fail to do so. So much for curfew at ten.

“What do you mean?” I ask groggily.

“We sat with that kid who took seven minutes to be sorted.” Leo tells me. “Dark hair, tanned skin, chubby.. Slytherin.”

I know who they’re talking about. Bilbo. Fits his description perfectly.

“I sat with him on the train, he’s nice.” I say.

“He’s a liar. No wonder why he’s in Evil Land.” William says very stereotypically. I have to room with these type of guys. I already know we won’t get along very well.

“Come on. Not all Slytherins go bad. Merlin, Slughorn, others who’s names I can’t remember.” I tell them. They don’t look convinced. “What did he lie about? His name?”

“Precisely.” All three of them say at the same time. What do they have against someone they don’t even know?

“Are you joking me? With a name like that, who wouldn’t be a little embarrassed about it?”

Not wanting to hear their voices anymore, I leave the conversation, trying to go sleep. It takes a while, though when I do, it gets... weird.

I’m suddenly back at the train station. Not controlling my actions, I’m walking back to the train. Two girls who look exactly like Riley and her older sister beside me.

“He said he was saving a compartment for us. He added Justin and Adrian might join as well.” Says the sister. 

“He sent you a letter?” A voice that sounds like a slightly older me asks jealously. 

“Yes.” Riley says. “Didn’t he send you one. We all gave our addresses at the end of last year.”

“No.” Older Jake sighs. “He didn’t. I sent like five to him. I don’t know why he didn’t get back to me.”

“Maybe he was studying. Maybe he meant to, but was too busy to get to it. Don’t feel bad, Jake, he gave us that letter only two days ago.” Riley says. “We can always ask him.”

“You’re right.” Jake says, as we climb the stairs that jut from the from the train. “That’s what I’ll do.”

Inside, the three of us are looking for a room with only one person inside. That person obviously being our fourth friend. There are way more almost empty compartments than I thought.

We pass a familiar looking boy who waves for us to come in. He mouths our names, but we ignore him. We pass far enough for him to open the door and yell our names again.

“Jake! Riley! May! It’s me! Bilbo! You passed me!” Our friend yells, waving his arms.

He doesn’t look like the kid I sat with on the train last time. For starters, when he used to be just under my nose in hight, he easily looks like he is as tall as I am now, he also looks like he lost that bit of a chest, he lost weight. Secondly, he sounds way off. When I look at him, I can’t see his lips.

“What happened to your mouth?” Riley asks after he leads us in the room.

“Some spell went haywire, and it wasn’t fixed properly. I’ve been back and forth to St. Mungo’s at least five times, to make sure I was as comfortable as possible to come back here, each more painful than the last. It was an accident.” He answers extremely slowly so we can tell what he is saying clearly, but he’s failing, and this also sounds rehearsed, like he isn’t telling the truth, but what is he trying to hide in his mouth?

“Is that why you didn’t write to us this summer?” Jake asks.

“Yes. Sorry about that. I swear I meant to, after how many letters you guys sent me! Honest!” He says, slower than the last thing he said. He looks nervous for some reason, putting his hand into mouth and patting his cat, who looks quite a bit older. Now he sounds like he’s telling the truth. “This is quite an adjustment for me, I’ll have you know.

“Please don’t come on.” Bilbo mumbles as he watches someone through the window. Talking normally, even he sounds a bit older. His voice has matured. Though he sounds like he’s in a little pain.

“What’s wrong?” Riley asks. He gasps through his nose and turns around, hiding his lips again.

“Nothing at all. I’m perfectly fine!” He answers defensively. He turns back and gasps again. He probably lost the person he was watching.

“Are you okay?” May asks, placing her hands on our friend’s shoulder. He nods nervously.

Suddenly, a big man with aging red hair stands in front of the door holding a sandwich bag with a lot of dental supplies in it. He knocks on the door. Bilbo tries to hide behind May, though it is obvious the man saw him.

“I told you to put these in your suitcase last night? Why didn’t you?” The man asks after older me opens the door.

“What is all this stuff?” Riley asks.

“None of your business.” Bilbo pouts moodily, talking in a normal voice again.

“No, it’s stuff for your braces Molly found in the bathroom cupboard this morning. We meant to confront you about before you boarded, but you just sprinted. Haven’t you shown them to your friends yet?”

We look back at Bilbo, his face red, hands in fists. “No! Of course I haven’t shown my friends my metal mouth yet!” He screams. “Do you know why? Because all summer, whenever you take me out anywhere, every single kid my age you say these exact words: Hey, Bilbo, why don’t show these kids here your braces?’ After almost two months of having to put up with that, I’m sick of it! It’s my choice if I want people to know I have a bunch of metal in my mouth.”

He goes on and on, and I notice the silver brackets, wires and green bands on his teeth almost instantly. They are impossible to not notice at first glance. 

The man gives May the Big Bag of Dental Stuff, and tries giving it to Bilbo, but he his hands in the pockets of his grey sweater, and is not taking them out.“Please go away, Arthur. Why do you and Molly do this to me?” He asks.

“We do this because we care for you. No more complaining. Dr. Woodburn is coming in a month for another adjustment.” Arthur says, then leaves. “Have a good year!” He yells.

“Good riddance.” Bilbo mumbles to himself again, huffing in frustration.

If I was conscious, I would have been laughing my lungs off. Seriously, how can anybody be that upset about wearing braces?

I wake up, sneak to the bathroom and give myself half an hour to give me the laughing fit I deserve. The entire exchange is weird. I don’t know where Riley’s sister was put, but the other three of us are in separate houses. Riley is a Ravenclaw. I am a Gryffindor. Bilbo is a Slytherin. All different houses. Though that doesn’t mean that it isn’t funny.


	11. Year One, The First Day

When I wake up the next morning, I quickly find out that the dorm is always dark. Also Sam, Justin, Adrian and Zachary are gone, leaving me all by myself.

If I could see the sun, I could easily guess what time of day of day it is from where in the sky she is. The problem is there isn’t any sun, or light in general, only with the exception of torches in the hallway. I should have asked Arthur to get me a watch. I have a feeling this won’t be the first time I sleep in.

I suddenly realize that everyone must be at breakfast. I am not even dressed, and I know my way around this huge place at all! Still, my stomach tells me I should at least try to find the Great Hall.

With that in mind, I jump out of bed, change into robes (which are a little big on me, though since I’m a kid, I’ll grow into them in a couple of months), grab all of my books and wand, put those into a bag, sling it on my shoulder, and bolt out of the room, one hand keeping my hat on my head. I’m glad I’m wearing shoes, as the stone floor would have made my already cold feet freeze.

Before I turn to the door to leave the common room, my gaze is met with my reflection in the mirror. I stop in my tracks and look at myself. I look... like a wizard. How everyone else would see me in this weird school. A chubby faced, slightly overweight eleven-year-old, smaller than a lot of kids his age? Just cause I’m a little big now doesn’t mean that I don’t think I’ll lose the weight from walking around. I’m taken back to that store with Jake. Right after I woke up as a kid.

“Untie me! Right now!” My voice yells in my head.

“What’s so bad about this place that it makes you act like a two year old?” Jake’s voice asks.

The rest of that scene plays out in my head. 

I see a clock right beside the mirror just before I leave. It’s 7:15. I was supposed to wake up forty-five minutes ago. I would have had thirty minutes to get all my stuff together, now I have negative fifteen minutes. Why didn't Adrian, Zachary, Justin, or Sam wake me. They left me in a rush to get ready for the most nerve racking day of my life.

Leaving the common room, looking each way of the corridor, I remember something. Where is the Great Hall? Left? Right? I don't know. 

I can't stay in one spot forever, knowing that, I run to the left, crossing my fingers that I am going the right way.

Then the path splits into three. Continue straight, turn left, or turn right. I take a closer look in each direction. All I can see in the dim hallway are more doors. How much stuff is in this place? Was it the intent of the "founders" of this school to make random first years lose all sense of direction? To get lost no matter where.

"You'll get used to it eventually, Bilbo, it will just take some time." That was the last thing Harry said to me before he left. So much for that. Did he already forget how big this place was. The way Harry made me picture this place was sure a lot smaller than this monstrosity of a place! Who in their right mind makes a school so easy to get lost in?

I continue forward. I feel sweat run down my face from running all the way. If this keeps happening, I can easily depend on this as a workout. Why did the uniform have to be so hot? Why did these books have to be so heavy. At least Mother taught me how to read when I was really a kid. That would have been embarrassing to tell Harry, or anyone. Mostly everyone in this weird place knows how to read.

I pass more and more doors as I keep sprinting. I have to find a staircase soon.

"Where are trying to go?" A high pitched female voice asks from behind me as I pass a door bigger than most of the others. I didn't see anybody just now. Then again, sweat is beginning to cloud my vision.

"The dining hall." I tell the voice. "Where do I go?"

"Not this way, that's for sure." The voice says again. I turn around, and see nobody, then I remember, I am much taller than I used to be. I look. A small creature with huge pointy ears and big, round eyes is staring right at me.

"I am Winky, I am a house elf. I work in the kitchens." The elf tells me. Winky? House elf? Seriously? How am I supposed to believe that? That is not an elf I am looking at!

"Then where do I go?" I ask again.

"Come with me." Winky tells me. She guides me in the big door. "I can't lead to the great hall, you won't have much time to eat. Luckily, we can accommodate you. We always keep more food for the first few days in the case that anybody gets lost.

The room is the biggest kitchen I have ever seen. I see several more house elves working with the ovens, sinks and with mops and brooms. And I took pride in my cooking. These elves take bread baking to a whole new level. Four come to greet me. They all look like variations of Winky. The one on the center right holds a big plate with two pieces of toast, apple slices, and oatmeal.

The elf on the right takes me to a table. The elf that was originally on the left pulls put a chair and sits me in it, he pushes the chair and I fall into it. A napkin is placed on my lap, and the plate and cutlery are placed in front of me.

"You really don't have to do this for me." I tell the four elves.

"It is our duty to serve you, master..." One of the elves say.

"It's not necessary, trust me. You don't have to give me all this." I say just as another elf gives me several pages of paper which I realize are maps. Just what I needed. I take my book bag off my shoulder and look at my schedule. I have History of Magic first period with Hufflepuff at ten. I look at the map. History of Magic is far from where I am now, though not as far as Charms class is. This is brilliant.

“Would you like us to help you find class?” One of the elves asks after I finish eating. Another one takes my dirty dishes to the sink.

“No. I think the maps are enough.” I say. I hope, standing up, walking to the door. I've never been so glad that reading maps is my strong point.

It took me a lot less time than I though to find my way to class. I’m actually the first one here, which is startling. I'm alone, which seems a little awkward in a big. I've heard that History of Magic is taught by a ghost, which shouldn't be too surprising, as I've been getting to know that word all too well since I woke up in the forest that day.

The classroom is much smaller than I expected it to be. It still is pretty big. It looks like the Great Hall, the double doors, the layout, just with a lot of desks. Until where I stand, there are seven rows of four seats on each side, at the other end is a large desk for the ghost teacher himself, which I don't know why he needs, but okay. I think a lot of classrooms here will be more or less the same.

I take a seat on the centre right on the front row, and grab my notebook, quill, and book. I put everything else under the chair.

"You realize class doesn't start for another thirty minutes, right?" A girls voice asks. It doesn't sound like Riley. Wrong house. 

I turn to the direction of the voice, behind me. The voice belongs to a girl who is easily over a head taller than me, long black hair, blue eyes. I read her name, Ava H. The yellow and black badger crest on her robes indicates she's Hufflepuff. Then I realize she's reading mine. She doesn't laugh like the others though.

"Bilbo, huh, that's a bit of an unorthodox name for a Slytherin. Wait, aren't you that Hatstall?" Ava asks. "The Fat Friar was betting you'd be in Hufflepuff like me, but, he was wrong." She chuckles. "Though through the amount of time that hat was on you, you could have been placed anywhere. People would be stupid not to think you'd be destined for great things."

"Wait, 'stupid?'" I ask, confused at the word. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You've never heard the word 'stupid?'" Ava asks, shocked. I thought the Weasley's helped me with 'blending in' with new (though weird) word choice. Turns out Ron missed a few things. He taught me a bunch of words called "swears," at least. "Words that are better to not say." He told me.

"Just tell me what it means. I already said it." I say loudly.

"It's another word for 'dumb', for your information. Were you not allowed to say bad words at home?' Ava asks.

"Something like that." I answer simply.

"Me too. Actually, I've even said the word until breakfast, when my roommate Katy slipped it out. I reacted much like you did. Sorry to be rude. It's not normally like me."

"I don't care. Just sit as far away from me as possible." I tell Ava.

"Why, you seem nice, why don't you want me to sit beside you?' Ava asks.

"Look at me. Everything about me seems to be weird. If you were popular, you're reputation would be diminished if you were caught with me, and I don't want that happening for anyone." I say. I look closer at her expression. She is not convinced.

"Those reasons are pathetic, and not swaying me to not sit beside you." Ava says, walking around the row, and taking her seat to my right, beside me like she said. She grabs her own books, and puts her hair up, probably so it doesn't distract her. She reads. I watch the others slowly come in. 

"Umm... It was nice sitting with you, but I told my roommates I'd sit with them." I tell Ava as Justin, Adrian, Zachary and Sam take their seats. They sit closer to the back, but I'd rather sit with them, I have known them longer. Sam and Justin leave a spot for me between them. "I'll sit with you next, I promise. Maybe you have a friend you'd rather sit beside.

She looks at me, disappointed. "Okay. Maybe I'll get Sandy to take your spot." She says. I walk away, sighing in relief.

"Hi... Bilbo, we missed you at breakfast. We didn't want to wake you up. You looked like you were in a pretty deep sleep." Sam tells me as I take my new seat beside him.

"Well you probably should have cause I got lost. That's why I was early." I say.

"Still, your name isn't as bad as we thought. But I can see why anyone would be embarrassed about it though. Nothing wrong with being different." Zachary says.

"Thanks, Zachary." I say, putting everything below me seat like I did last time.

"Just call me Zach. Shorter. I like that better, even though it is a nickname." Zach says.

"Okay, Zach." I say, trying not to say "ary." I have never called someone with a "nickname," and it's weird. Though I'll get used to it if that's what Zachary wants me to call him by.

In less than a minute, Professor Binns flies through the wall behind his desk. Everyone cheers and claps. And what follows is my first class of many in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Surprisingly, I'm looking forward to it.


	12. Year One, More Than Just Magic

I wake up to my shoulder being shaken.

"What?" I ask grumpily. "It's a Saturday. I thought I could sleep in." I open my eyes tiredly. All I can see is someones legs, probably Adrian's because he's the tallest of us.

"Bilbo, wake up. Your book bag was stolen again." Adrian says, still shaking me. 

I groan in anger and frustration. I look as close to Adrian's face as possible. "Come on!" I yell. "Which seventh year oaf did it this time?"

"We don't know." Sam says. My frustration increases.

"I think your Potions assignment was taken too." Zach adds, closing the drawer to my nightstand.

"Don't say that again!" I almost scream, standing up and getting dressed as fast as I can. I want to hit something. I worked on that paper non-stop for a whole week, and some idiot stole it! "NO!" I yell again. "No no no no no! This can't be happening. I worked so hard on it! It's due Monday. I have no time to write it all over again!" I continue to hyperventilate, pacing around the room frantically.

This is the sixth time this has happened, and I've only been at Hogwarts two months. Why do people like to target me? What do they find funny about me? What do they think they are accomplishing by doing this? Aren't we all in the same house? Shouldn't we be helping each other. Zach, Sam, Justin and Adrian seem to be the only people I know who have proper morals.

"Just help me find my stuff!" I shout, running out of the room, wondering how someone could break into another's room at night and take stuff once again.

"If I was a bully, where would I hide a first year dorks' homework?" I ask myself, leading my friends to the courtyard. Maybe there I will be able to find some more help. We could split up.

When I'm there, I tell Zach, Justin, Sam and Adrian to split up and look around the school, and meet me back here in a couple of hours. I'll look for some help myself. But as Riley takes one simple look at me, she and her sister come right over to me.

"Hi, May, this is Bilbo, I have some of my classes with him. He's really good with Herbology, almost top of the class. I was partners with him a couple times." Riley says happily. I wave my hand awkwardly. May gives me her hand for me to shake. Unlike in the first dream, Riley's hair is the same dark brown as her sisters'. "What are doing here anyway? Now you decide to step out of your shell?"

"I have a problem." I say, nervously, my head racing. "My books were stolen, and my Potions essay for Slughorn. My roommates just split up to look."

"Well, I guess some Slytherins' can be jerks. It's up some of their characters' to hide stuff in the Forbidden Forest. That's happened to me a few times when I was younger."

"But the Forbidden Forest is, you know, forbidden to students."

"Of course not. Besides, you shouldn't be failed for something you have no control over. It's the right thing to do." May says.

"Besides, I should thank you for helping me care for my Fluxweed." Riley says, chuckling.

"This is a lot. Having your sister help me too. This is too much." I say. They look at me confused.

"We're still helping you, there's no way out of it." May says.

"If that's the case. What do we do first?" I ask.

"We get more numbers. I have a feeling this will be more difficult with only the three of us." May says, her expression lost in thought.

"Bilbo said he has his roommates are helping too." Riley points out.

"I have four." I say, "If you were about to ask, that's seven of us."

"I think we'll need two more to add to our little team. Luckily I know just where they'll be." Riley tells us.

"Who are they." I ask.

"You know Jake Thompson, don't you?" Riley asks. "Our year, knows every nook and cranny at Hogwarts. He's a human map! If we get lost, I'm sure he can help us out." Riley walk ahead of in a know-it-all fashion.

"Who's the other?" I ask.

"Easy. Our key inside the forest. Professor Hagrid." Riley says productively.

"I've never met him." I say. Wait... Hagrid, isn't he that guy I helped Riley and Jake save in that second dream? "But I think we should check everywhere else until we break school rules to find my stuff."

"That's why I'm taking you to Jake." Riley says happily, her ponytail weaves left and right as she skips, humming a tune. "He has been nearly everywhere in his spare time."

"Well, where is he?" I ask.

"Probably the owlry." Riley answers. "He said he gets a lot of letters from his parents, we talked there a few days ago. I get letters from my parents too."

"I've only been there once." I say, remembering the half dozen that was spat at my face there two weeks ago with a shudder. "Let's just say I didn't want to go again for a while. But if we have to. We have to."

"What's wrong there? You don't like owls?" Riley asks. "They're sweet. I wanted one, but my parents couldn't afford it."

"I get a lot of stuff too." I say nervously.

"You've only been there once. How can you have a lot of mail?" May asks.

"I don't know. I just had at least six envelopes spat at my face, then the owl flew away. I haven't even responded, and I got them two weeks ago." I tell them. May looks like she's about to laugh. 

Riley and May don't say anything and we continue to walk silently.

"May, can I talk to Bilbo for a second. There's something I need to say." Riley says after the fifteen minute long silence.

"About what? Why me? You barely know me." I remind her.

"It's weird, I tried telling you about it that day in Herbology, but class was over, and you were gone." Riley says.

"Why don't we talk in that closet if you want privacy." I suggest, taking her view to the small door. I let Riley take my hand and guide me inside.

When we are inside the tiny room, I close the door and lock it. I sit down to face Riley, already sitting.

"What is it, Riley?" I ask again. "It's not like we know each other. What happened?" Then I remember the dreams. "Wait, there's something I need to say too. "

"You go first." Riley says, nodding her head. I can barely see her in the dim light, but after two months of that as my home, I have had plenty of time to get used to it.

"It started the day before we met at Diagon Alley." I begin, taking a deep breath. "I was in a bright room, but I couldn't move at all. I started to get scared. Then I suddenly heard May speak."

Riley cuts me off. "May?!" She gasps, her voice loud. "What did she say?"

"'Stop pulling me, I can walk, you know! I'm happy too, in my own way that isn't skipping this way and that like a five year old.' She said, sounding like she was irritated." My words are shaky as I speak. "I'm sorry, I don't remember the whole thing."

"I'll go, maybe you'll remember after a minute or so." Riley says calmly, sighing. "The same thing you have just described has happened to me as well." She says it quickly, but not fast enough that I can't decipher it.

"Tell me." I say, putting all of my attention on Riley.

"The can't move, can't feel anything is the same for me." Riley says. "This happened to me twice. I didn't want anyone to think I was crazy, but since you're involved in both, I thought I should." She looks like she's about to cry. I can tears slowly going down her cheeks and her breathing is staggered. "May was too, but I think it might be too disturbing for her to know..." Riley pauses, she looks like she is about to break any second.

But I think I know what she is trying to say. We both know that May will put into prison at one point or another. Being sisters, I can understand how hard this has hit Riley. I really didn't think that through, even in the first dream. Now that I know Riley a little better, I can tell she and May are very close.

"Why does this happen?!" Riley cries helplessly. "May is good! She would never do anything questionable! What happens? What does May do to get sentenced into that terrible place? Why can't I know?!" 

"I believe you Riley, I really do." I say softly, rubbing Riley's shoulder as she continues to cry into her hands "I wish I knew too. But trust me, we will come to that event when the time comes."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this." Riley says, It's really frightening for me to know one day, my own sister, who I've looked up to my entire life is labeled a criminal. I'm worried about her future. I haven't been myself since. It doesn't matter to you since we don't know each other all that well, but May has gotten a little bit worried. She suggested I go the hospital wing to talk to someone, but I resisted."

“I get how you feel. As I just said, there is a lot of stuff I don’t know either. But we will work together to find out the truth. I swear.” I say, placing my hands on my heart to Riley knows I am being sincere. “We’ll take this one day at a time.”

“You two sure are taking you’re time in there.” May says, knocking the door.

“I guess we don’t have all weekend.” I say, smiling.

“Let’s go.” Riley sniffles, standing up and walking to the door. I follow.

A couple hours later we all have met back at the courtyard. It’s more crowded than it was when I was first there, but we still use the place to our advantage.

“I know Connel, Will and Leo like picking on Bilbo, but I don’t know how they can sneak into another house in the middle of the night.” Jake says, scratching his chin.

“Don’t get me started with them, Thompson.” Sam says, rolling his eyes.

“Didn’t you say you are stuck with them as roommates?” May asks.

“Yep.”

“Yes, they seem to have it in for me. I know all the excuses, ‘Look! The dork with the awkward name has done it again!’ The goop that I find on my hair when I wake up. And that’s just the beginning.” I tell everyone. “Even though Will, Leo and Connel don’t like me, I think they are better than to steal my homework. It doesn’t add up.”

“So they’re out of the question. I guess the only people left to suspect are those from your own house." Riley says.

"That's what I thought." I add. "But nobody is just gonna come clean and admit they stole. And the only people who my work could benefit are the kids in my year." 

"Now we at least have some idea on who could've stolen Bilbo's bag and homework." Jake says. "We just have to... find it."

Riley, Sam and Justin sigh and groan. "Where are we supposed to start?" Justin asks, looking at Jake.

"What?" Jake asks, confused.

"I said 'where are we supposed to start?"' Justin says a little louder. "You say you know every nook and cranny at Hogwarts. Well, time to put that to the test."

"We'll follow you're lead, Jake, show us where to search first." I say, taking Jake's hand.

"Okay." Jake says quietly, nodding. He walks ahead of me. I follow second, walking at his left side, Riley beside me on the opposite side. Justin beside Jake on the other side. May beside Justin. Zach beside Riley. Sam beside May, and Adrian beside Zach.

In two hours, I have searched the kitchen with May. Riley and Adrian looked around the third floor for anything. Zach and Justin scanned the Slytherin Common Room. And Jake and Sam have looked around the Owlry.

What was our result. We. Found... Nothing!

My breathing begins to speed up as Sam tells me how he and Jake did. "Where else could my things possibly be?" I ask, almost wanting to cry. May puts her hand on my shoulder to console me, but it doesn't work.

"It'll turn up eventually, just be positive." Jake says calmly. "Maybe Slughorn will understand and this won't affect you at all."

"Hey! There he is!" A familiar voice yells. I look in the direction the voice came from. It's that group of seventh year boys who make their mark on this world by picking on me. I guess Sam was right to guess that I'll be picked on a lot. They have Ralph with them too, a first year who I heard joined their squad recently. That voice is Ralph.

It takes me a few seconds then it all becomes clear. It was probably Carter, Quinn and Oliver (the seventh years') idea to take my book bag. But my homework has never been targeted, That was most likely Ralph's idea. Potions may not be my best subject, though I am good with written essays.

Carter, the tallest of the four of them whispers something to Ralph and points to me. I watch him walk over to me. His long face has that victorious expression. I know it was him. He will not get the better of me.

"Hey, Bilbo." Ralph says cheerfully. I am not fazed by his charming-ish demeanor. "Who are your friends."

"None of your beeswax." I say the same way. If he wants to act like he knows nothing, I will do the same.

"Where is his homework, Ralph?" Justin asks sternly, Jake and Riley try to stop him from getting too close, but he is too strong. 

"You know I'm not stupid." I say harshly. "Give it back, and this is over. It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Just give Bilbo back his property and all will be okay again." Riley says.

"It's mine. It's dorks like him who make us seem like jokes!" Ralph yells.

At that, my frustration becomes anger. That's his excuse?! This is completely unacceptable!

"Give my stuff back now!" I scream, jumping on him, my weight makes him topple backwards to the concrete, and I start punching him. "You will apologize formally to me in person! You will admit to stealing your own housemates personal stuff. And you will never go near my room again! Do you understand me?!" My friends try to pull me off of him, but my anger hasn't been fully drained yet.

"Bilbo, stop. You're mad, I know. But this makes you just as bad as him, if not worse." Jake says. I ignore him, and continue to give Ralph his medicine.

All of my energy is poured into wacking Ralph as much, and as hard as I can. I can't even decipher what I am saying, everything feels slow as I place my fist anywhere on Ralph's body.

"Bilbo Baggins, explain yourself this instant!" A woman yells. Instantly, I am brought back to my senses and first thing see is Ralph's bloody face.

Two professors give me a dark stare and I don't remember anything until I find myself sitting in a chair. Ralph is crying beside me.

“What was that about?” Ralph asks, holding his hand beside his cheek.

“I told you to give me back my homework and everything is fixed.” I answer right before the same two people who broke the fight come inside. It’s professor Slughorn and McGonagall, and neither of them look happy.

“We talked to your friends about the incident.” Slughorn tells me. I look at my feet, I don’t want to see the disappointed look on their faces. “And nothing we were told gives you any excuse to pounce on a fellow student like a lion.”

“What about me?” Asks Ralph, he sounds more scared than I do.

“We are disappointed in you as well Ralph Kanner. Stealing homework is absolutely unacceptable!” McGonagall snaps. 

"As punishment, I am afraid I will have to fail both of you on your essay. Thirty points each will be deducted from Slytherin."

"Please, I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" I cry, my hands over my heart. "You can't fail me!"

"He's probably going to harp on this forever if you don't do something. I read the whole thing, it's super good." Ralph says

"I'll do anything to make it up." I plead. "Anything."

"Just last week, we got a letter from Arthur. Apparently, you haven't wrote to him once. We have been forced to tell him all you have done. If that is done, I will only deduct your score by half." Slughorn tells me.

"If I must." I sigh. "Better than getting a zero altogether."

"You will also receive detention until the holidays." McGonagall adds.

"Fair enough." I say, nodding.

"Bilbo, you are dismissed to your dorm to write, Ralph, we will take you to Madam Pomfrey." Slughorn says.

"Thanks." I say, walking out of the classroom. My head pounding from my outburst. Why did I do that? Jake was right all along. I am just as bad as Ralph. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have thirty House Points taken away. Nobody will the forget this incident. I should have solved this a different way. If my head was clear, I would've kept my calm.

I don't doubt that a lot of crazy stuff has happened to me in the past few months. I wake in a forest looking like a kid. Molly and Arthur find me two hours later. I find out I am a wizard. I read that some prophecy is about me. There are the so-called dreams that I have. And now, I learn that being a wizard is more than just brewing potions. Doing spells. Knowing all the magical creatures. Flying on a broomstick. Reading specific books. Now I know being a wizard is more than just magic.


	13. Year One, The Midpoint

It takes me no time to find Arthur and Molly when I step off of the Hogwarts Express. Their red hair and over enthusiastic waving is almost impossible to miss. I like the gesture, but I am not even part of their family.

“Hi, Arthur. Hi, Molly.” I say as they pull me into a hug.

“How have you been doing? All we’ve gotten is one letter from you yourself, and that was a month ago, and you didn’t seem very happy. How did you know that you were to come back?” Arthur asks.

“I’m doing just fine.” I say as Molly helps me lift my trunk and Midnight onto a cart.

“Are you making friends?” Asks Arthur again.

“I don’t know how to describe it.” I answer as we walk out of magical wall. “I guess you could say that. I like playing games with my roommates.”

“Tell us all about it as we walk to the car.” Molly says cheerily, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I should’ve known they would say that. That was a mistake. They are the ones who cooed over me like a baby. They are the ones who had their dumb owl spit a bunch of letters at my face. But I guess they do care for me, and I do think that they want the best for me, I thought that all along.

As they wish, I tell them everything I can remember that has happened to me. Talking with Jake on the train. Accidentally sleeping in and getting lost in the many corridors the first few days. Losing my books again and again, and when my assignment was stolen and I overreacted. Now that I am talking about it, I think I’ve had more of an eventful than many of my classmates, both in good, and bad ways.

“You certainly have been getting your hands into a lot. But we have one more thing we have to do before we can go home and you can rest.” Arthur says when I am finished. We are outside, and I see the Weasley’s van in a few seconds.

“What is it?” I ask as I click my seatbelt, and Arthur does the ignition, much like when I left.

“We’re meeting with a doctor for you.” Molly tells me when we are on the road.

“I thought I was done with all of that. We did that all in July. The vaccines and everything.” I say nervously, remembering all the hands that have touched my body during that time.

“You are done with that, Bilbo, we just have to take you to a follow up.” Molly says, trying to comfort me. “We’ll let you open one of your gifts early when we finish if that makes you feel better.”

“Is it supposed to hurt?” I ask quietly.

“No, it won’t, we promise. We talked to the doctor already, and she is very nice.” Arthur says.

“I just want to go home.” I whine. Neither Molly or Arthur say anything and we continue down the streets.

In twenty minutes, I am sitting between Molly and Arthur in a building called “Shaftsview Orthodontics." The main room is nothing much out of the ordinary. There’s the nurse, lots of chairs, and magazines. This looks like many of the waiting I was in several months ago. I don’t feel like reading, I’ve done more than my share of that, so I look outside through the front window. Cars speed down and the street.

After a couple minutes, a girl with long blonde hair comes out of one of the rooms with who I assume is her mother. She looks like she is at least two years older than me.

"To think that this is our second last time here, Quinn." Her mother says.

"Listen for your name to be called, while we go talk to them, okay." Arthur tells me, and he and Molly walk to the couple, right as my name is called.

I stand up and walk to the nurse, but not without listening in a little, but they are speaking in very hushed whisper, so I don't try to nose myself in.

"You go in that room right there. A photographer is going to take a picture of your teeth." He tells me, pointing to a door right beside his desk. I do as he says as I wonder why I am here in the first place. Neither Arthur, or Molly, or any of their kids told me I had to back to an appointment. That or I don't remember.

The room is much bigger than I thought it would be. And it also reminds me of the dentist. A man stands behind a camera in front of small white backdrop. I think that’s where I am supposed to go, so I walk over.

“Hi.” I say, waving.

“Hi.” The man says back as I position myself in front good.

“I’m good here, right?” I ask. He nods.

“Now all you have to do is open wide.” He answers. He counts down from three and I give him the widest smile I can. Before he leaves, he tells me to sit on the fancy blue chair in the centre of the room. I am starting to feel more nervous by the second.

Right when I start to feel the urge to use a bathroom, a tall woman with medium dark skin, and hair the same colour as mine walks into the room. Is she the doctor Arthur describe as nice?

“Hi, you must be Bilbo, am I right?” She asks cheerfully, displaying a smile so big it’s a little creepy.

“Uh-huh.” I answer nervously, trying to remember the cover Molly told me how to use.

“My name is Dr. Woodburn.” The woman says again.

Where have I heard that name before? The dreams. Apparently, “I” seem to hate her, at least, as far as I remember. But why do I hate her? Does this have anything to do with those “braces” “I” seem to have describe myself having in those same situations?

She continues. “Mr and Mrs. Weasley have to told me all about you when they were here last week.” She looks around the counter and grabs some supplies, and walks to me. “Twelve years old. You go to some private boarding school for boys.”

One of the first things I learnt about being a wizard is that nobody can know that that is what I am. I don’t know all the details.

I open my mouth so she can take a look in my mouth.

“My teeth are crooked.” I tell Dr. Woodburn. 

“I can see that.” She says. I let her continue to do her job.

I am finished in about twenty minutes, and I walk back into the waiting room. I take a seat as Molly and Arthur talk to Dr. Woodburn.

“What were you talking about?” I ask for the twentieth time in the car.

“Nothing for you to worry about.” Arthur says, more irate than the last time.

“I know you were talking about me.” I say, almost at a shout. “I am not dumb. Just tell me.”

"Nothing that concerns you, Bilbo! All we were told is that you're teeth are very crooked and that you should expect to come back in the summer." Arthur yells. My head jumps back a little from the tone in his voice. The two cars beside us must've heard him.

"It was me you were talking about. It was ME in that chair. It is ME with the crooked teeth!" I yell, my head down, looking at my boots. "If you already forgot." 

"Look, Arthur just got some bad news before we picked you up, and he's really not happy about it. If you can just let him cool down a little, it would be a huge help." Molly tells me in a calming voice. "If it cheers you up, we have your room all set up for you, and we also got you a brand new bed. We've been working on it since October."

I look right back up hopefully. My room has been done. No more beige walls, ugly carpet. Worlds most uncomfortable bed ever! Better clothes that better not be twenty year old hand-me-downs. Yes!

"Thank you so much." I cheer. I do a little jiggle in my seat.

"We knew how much you hated that old bed." Molly laughs. "You were constantly complaining how lumpy and loud it was."

"I know.” I say. “But it was an old bed.”

They giggle, and we don’t say anything for the rest of the ride.

“We’re back!” Arthur yells as Molly opens the front door. Ron immediately comes to greet us, taking my stuff upstairs after saying hi to me.

“Does he know about his room yet?” He asks before closing the door. I can’t hear the response.

When I’m alone, I look around and smile. Everything is covered in snow. The path I stand on. The roof. The broom shed. I yelp, running as hard as I can through the deep snow. Falling on my face. Rolling around. Piling up a huge pile and running into it.

Sometimes, from everything I’ve been through, I forget my old life. Yes, there are some potholes here and there about the details, but, I just think about what is happening now. I guess I forgot because I don’t tell anyone. Maybe the Weasley’s know about me, but other than that, nobody. 

There are several things that I miss from my old life. Playing darts, my garden, the hills. Being completely independent, and when everything made sense. Spending all day doing whatever I want within reason. 

Now that time has passed, I guess being a kid isn’t all bad. I can ask as many questions and people will always answer kindly. I have explored what I am like. I feel like I can be myself more. Let loose.

I guess that old wandmaker was right when he told me I’d get used to being a kid, and a wizard. At first, I used to hate going to class, it all felt... wrong, to me. Sometimes I’d start having a panic attack when I read through my books. Just looking at myself made my head scream, and make me want to hit myself.

I realize now, at the midpoint of my first year, that there wasn’t really much of anything to worry about. I have friends. I do well in class. I have things going for me here.

I have forgotten everything of the past, and all I think now, is what’s happening where I stand. At least that’s how I take it.

Part Two  
Riley

During the holidays when I was younger, Mom and Dad would take me and my sisters to a nearby park to go skate, or sled. May, Sarah, Autumn and I would race. Dad would ask some people to move so he and I could play hockey, because I was the most of a tomboy out of all four of us.

Now that I’m older, I think that tradition has melted off of me. But even though she is older than me, May was still enthusiastic about playing.

The new tradition? Sit in my room, and read books. At Hogwarts, I constantly felt like a flop when an exam was put in my table. I never did very well. I got by, barely. May helped me as much as she could, but it still wasn’t enough. The only thing that’s keeping my head up is the older students encouraging me.

Since I started hanging out with Bilbo and Jake, I have been doing a little better. We hang out in the library and they rotate to tutor me. One day, Bilbo would bring his Herbology textbook and quiz me about plants and how to take care of them. The next, Jake would help me with Charms, or Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sometimes, they would even let me copy their notes. But I wish I didn’t have classmates from other houses help me though. When I try to tell them that, they always brush it off.

I have everything I need to work on what I need to do it right on my bed. I don’t have that much, but I thought I brush up so I wouldn’t have to be so dependent on tutoring. I should take some responsibility for myself as well.

After thirty minutes, I hear knocks on my door. “Riley?” May asks. “May I come in?”

I say yes and May opens the door. Her face dumbstruck when she sees everything on my bed.

“I thought you’d want to go sledding.” She says as she walks closer to me. “When you said you were going up to your room, we thought you were going to unpack. Not do homework. What’s wrong?”

I brought all of my assignments because I knew I would get that question. “This, is what’s wrong.” I snap, shoving the papers at May’s face. I cross my arms as she begins looking through them. She looks back at me with a sad look.

“I knew you weren’t doing the best. But you should’ve told me if you were struggling that much.” May says softly. 

“I’m sorry, May.” I say as I break down. “I swear I’ve been trying!”

“Well, has anyone been helping you?” Asks May. “I know you wouldn’t put up with this.”

“Yes, of course I do.” I tell her, my voice shaking. I hand her the notes that Bilbo and Jake have handed to me before I left.

“Though seriously, Riley, you should’ve told me you were doing this badly.” May shakes her head, and puts the papers down.

“I didn’t want to distract you from your work.” I say.

“I have nothing to work on now. I’ll help you. You’re more important at this moment.” May says as she wipes my eye. “What to do first?” She walks to my bed and spreads everything I took home to work on. She takes a Charms pop-quiz and gives it to me. “No rush.” She says, and she watches my hand spread across the parchment.

Hours later, I’m the only one still awake. I hear May snoring above me. I sigh as I stare at the wall in front of me. It has all of my old drawings. Pictures from primary school. Family photos. I grin at all of it. I miss those days. I didn’t really have to care about much of anything, and I liked it. I’d play on the jungle gym and jump off from the swings. Dad would play video games with me. Mom would take me and my sisters to the movies every few weeks. My family is like any other. Just take out the fact I am a witch.

When I first got my Hogwarts letter, I didn’t think the midpoint of my first year would be like this. Not by a long shot.

Part Three  
Jake

When I walk into Potions class, the only other person there is Bilbo. He is sitting down at a table in the left corner, where he always sits.

"Surprised to see you here early, Jake." He says. "Normally you're one of the last to waltz in here."

"I wasn't that hungry." I say, joining him at the table. "I don't like blueberry bread all that much. I only took a few bites."

"Me neither, but I had some milk to help with the aftertaste." Bilbo says as if he is trying to tell me a secret. Cupping his hands against my ear.  
"Uhh, what should we talk about during the twenty minutes before everyone else is scheduled to come in?" I ask, feeling a little awkward. "What did you do during your break?"

"The first thing I did was go see a doctor. That was right after I got off the train." He says. He pauses, trying to remember. "Yeah, I got to jump off of the roof of my house! For four seconds, you felt like your life was flashing right before your eyes, but then, you stop, magic stopping your crash." He stops again, letting me answer.

"That's sounds like it was a lot of fun." I say, nodding. "Anything more?"

Bilbo doesn't hesitate to answer that. "My room got a huge makeover. It's pretty much been flipped around!" He says excitedly, his hands gesturing. "My walls have been painted green and blue. The carpet was replaced. I got this bed that you climb a ladder to get up to. My name is on the door with different lettering for the letters. I also got a desk. Everything has been redone. It looks awesome!"

"I bet it is, if you're talking this excitedly about it." I say.

"What did you do, Jake? Did you do anything fun?" He asks, a smile on his face.

"I went to my grandmothers cottage." I tell him. "Ever since I was a baby we'd go there every year. Grandma would bake cookies, read by the fireplace. She'd tell us about her time at Hogwarts. The entire family on my fathers' side came."  
"Did you tell them about your year so far?" Asks Bilbo, his smile bigger. "About me, Riley, our classes. Things must've changed since they were here."

"Yes, of course they asked how I was doing." I say, projecting my voice. "I'm the only one attending Hogwarts in the family right now. My aunt has a seven and a four year old, and my uncle and his wife are having their first child in two months. I'm one of the oldest out of all my cousins in my generation. My mother's family live in America, so we only visit them in the summer. I have a cousin who is four months older than me, one who is nearing her twenties, and four who are younger than me."

"Anything else?"

"No. Nothing that isn't the ordinary." I answer. "It was so much fun though. If I had known you the entire year, I would have invited you to come. You would've loved it. We stayed up late watching movie. We had snowball fights. We built forts! I loved it, okay?"

"Have you always been there for the winter break?" Bilbo asks. "Maybe I will ask to come with you."

"Mom and Dad have spent the holidays there since they got married." I say, remembering all the memories that were born there.

The first thing I can remember clearly at Grandma's was when I was five years old. I remember it was a day after Christmas. Dad took me out to try out the new skates he got me. Grandma and Grandpa were behind. Mom pushed Grandpa in his wheelchair. He died two years ago

"Come on, Daddy, faster!" I yelled as I ran circles.

"Jake, I don't have the energy you got. And I am sure my parents would like to catch up." Dad said. "Papa is in that chair because it isn't safe for him to walk."

"I didn't mean to be mean!" I cried. "I just want to play!"

"We all know you meant no harm. You're just excited to try your new skates out." Dad said, rubbing his hands on my face. I used to love that when I was younger. I always laughed when he did that.

Dad and I walked to a nearby bench and we waited for my grandparents to catch up to us. Grandma was surprised when she saw me.

"Oh, Jake. You didn't have to wait for us." She said. "Don't let us spoil your fun."

"Mommy is so proud of you for being so patient." Mom praised. "Would you like an extra ten minutes?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" I shouted, running again. "Yay." I went on, Dad followed not too far behind.

I ran for a good five minutes. I felt unstoppable as I sped down the hill to the lake that was nearby.

"Be careful, Jake!" Mom yelled as I got further and further from her. I looked behind. I could barely see her. Dad was struggling to catch up to me, even though we were going down a hill. "You're going to fall and hurt yourself.

I didn't pay attention. I was focused on the lake that was coming into view. Now, I guess I should've slowed down, or stopped altogether. I was running so fast I could barely keep up with myself. My body probably was so exhausted from the sprinting, it gave out, and I fell face first in the snow. When I tried to stand up, my legs could barely hold me. I cried, feeling useless

"Jake!" Dad cried. "Are you okay?" He ran up to me.

I said nothing. My crying spoke for itself.

"Can you try standing for Daddy?" He asked, giving me his hands. I took them and I stood up again. Though after a few steps, I fell again. Dad understood right away. I exhausted myself.

I didn't get to skate until the next day. Everyone told me I needed to take it easy and it wasn't safe. I upset me, I was very looking forward to playing on the ice, but Mom and Grandpa joined me in building some LEGO, so that cheered me up.

"Jake..." A familiar voice says. "Jake, can you hear me? Jake!" I feel a hand slap my face and I remember where I am. I look around. The room is filling up. Bilbo is looking right at me, a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" He asks. "It's like you zoned out. I thought I would have to take you to the hospital wing."

"Just remembering something from when I was younger." I say, sighing. I miss those days. The days when everything that had to do with sweets made me happy, and anything that had to do with veggies angered me. Every night, I would dream about the day I would finally get my Hogwarts letter. I would excel and my family would be proud of me. I would wander around the castle. Make up imaginary friends to go with me. It was like a predicted reality. Actually going to Hogwarts went above my expectations, but sometimes it fell short.

Maybe I am a wizard, but there are many ways I am like a normal kid. I have friends. I have family. Nothing about me is unusual when someone subtracts wizard from me. My first year at Hogwarts has been a blast. Now that my first year is at it's midpoint, things are looking even more exciting, and I can't wait to see all the challenges that come up.


End file.
